Los sentimientos cambian
by Denisse-kun
Summary: -Sasuke ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer?- el otro sonrió de medio lado mirándolo desde abajo. –Te beso.- los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa.  –Estás ebrio, Uchiha.- le fulminó.  –Pero sé lo que hago.- y sin decir más le volvió a besar.
1. Traicionando nuestra amistad

_**N/A:**__ ¡Hola a todos! Bueno los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Acá tengo mi primer fic, recién salido del horno, y espero que les guste._

_Sé que comencé de una forma extraña la historia pero no se preocupen que la pareja va a ser de Naruto y Sasuke, así que no se preocupen._

_Si tienen alguna crítica u opinión, no se preocupen que lo voy a tomar en cuenta._

_¡Gracias y disfruten!_

_**Traicionando nuestra amistad**_

Me apresuré a terminar mi desayuno lo más rápido que mi boca me lo permitía ya que el azabache se encontraba fuera de mi casa esperando por mí para ir al instituto. Estaba bastante apurado como para pasar a mi hogar, así que prefirió esperar a fuera.

Mis padres me veían sorprendidos por la velocidad con la que engullía mis alimentos casi sin respirar, seguramente pensarían que me ahogaría en cualquier momento.

-Terminé.- dije limpiándome los restos de comida sobre la comisura de mis labios.

-Y no puedo creerlo.- habló mi padre con una sonrisa aún con su taza de café sobre sus dedos intacto.

-Que buen apetito tienes, hijo.- dijo mi madre sin poder burlarse como mi padre, ella realmente se encontraba sorprendida, nunca había visto comer así de rápido a alguien. Y debo de admitir que ni yo.

-Jeje… lo sé. Creí que no llegaría dattebayo.- reí rascándome la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

-Y yo creí que te morirías, pero no.-

Kushina golpeó suavemente a Minato sobre la cabeza por el comentario, cosa que me hizo gracia.

-Jeje, la próxima vez comeré más lento.- dije mientras me ponía de pie y cogía del suelo mi bolso del instituto.

-¿Ya te vas?- me preguntó mi madre mientras ella también se ponía de pie para juntar mi plato.

-Hai. Volveré tarde hoy, saldré con Sasuke.-

-Bien, pero recuerda que mañana tienes escuela asique se considerado y cuídate.-

-Lo sé Otosan, no volveré de madrugada, sólo un poco más tarde de lo habitual.- asintió con la cabeza mi rubio padre.

Me apresure a despedirme de ellos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta de entrada, me calcé y salí de casa.

El sol fue el primero en recibirme con una agradable briza de primavera. Respiré hondo cerrando los ojos por aquella deliciosa sensación y me dispuso a caminar abriendo los ojos en el proceso.

Ahí se encontraba mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, Uchiha Sasuke, apoyado sobre la reja de mi vivienda, con los brazos cruzados y ambos ojos cerrados disfrutando seguramente del viento.

Me acerqué hasta él y golpee suavemente su hombro para tener su atención, ya que se encontraba en su propio mundo.

-Buenos días, Teme.- le saludé con una gran sonrisa plantada en mi rostro.

-Hola, dobe.- me devolvió el saludo aún sin abrir los ojos.

-Se que te debes sentir muy cómodo, pero debemos irnos.- dije amarrando mejor mi bolso sobre mi hombro.

Este asintió despegándose de la reja y emprendimos la marcha.

El día era hermoso, el sol radiante como de costumbre sin hacer mucho calor y la briza era perfecta, lo necesario para un pequeño abrigo.

-Oe Naruto.- llamó Sasuke a mi lado repentinamente rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

-Dime Sasuke.- dije con la vista hacia el frente viendo como las personas pasaban a nuestro lado.

-Tengo algo que decirte desde la semana pasada más o menos y es muy importante.- habló deteniéndose y mirándome seriamente. Cosa que yo también me detuve y lo observé.

El azabache se quedó en silencio tratando de decirme algo con la mirada, algo difícil de descifrar pero la culpa se podía leer claramente en su mirada.

Me asusté. Sasuke no era del tipo de persona que se arrepiente de haber hecho algo, ya que todo lo que hace lo piensa muy detalladamente antes de cometer alguna tontería.

-¿Qué es lo quieres decirme Sasuke?- pregunté extrañado por la actitud de este, no era propio del Uchiha esa clase de miradas.

Noté como separaba los labios para armar la oración que trataba de decirme, pero volvió a unir la boca quedando en completo silencio.

-Teme… dime lo que me querías decir.-

-Lo estoy intentando.- confesó pasándose una mano sobre el rostro para despejarse.

-Tranquilízate… ¿qué tan malo puede ser?- dije en forma de broma para darle ánimos a que continuase, pero creo que no sirvió muy bien, el azabache se tensó por un momento.

-Sasuke…-

-Estoy saliendo con Sakura.- su voz salió rápida y algo fuerte.

Mi rostro seguramente era todo un poema. Estaba tratando de analizar bien lo que acababa de soltar el Uchiha y mi mente trabajó.

-"Estoy saliendo con Sakura"- dejé caer el bolso de mi hombro.

No estaba seguro qué sentimiento era el que sentía en ese momento, pero estoy seguro que felicidad no era.

¿A Sasuke le gustaba Sakura-chan? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero aún no lograba entenderlo del todo.

¿A Sasuke le gustaba Sakura, la chica de la cual estoy perdidamente enamorado desde pequeño? No podía ser eso cierto. Sasuke no me haría eso a mí, su mejor amigo… ¿o sí?

-Naruto.- escuché como el azabache decía mi nombre frente a mí.

No me había percatado de su cercanía.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pude decir refiriéndome a lo anteriormente dicho.

El Uchiha no me respondió, se me quedó observándome fijamente directo a los ojos, al igual que yo a él.

No comprendía, no quería hacerlo, eso era traición.

Sakura era amiga de los dos y el azabache sabía de mis sentimientos por ella… entonces… ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué…? …¿Por qué? Sasuke.- dije en un susurro elevando el rostro ya que Sasuke es media cabeza más alta que yo.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho Naruto.- respondió cogiéndome del brazo para evitar que me fuera y creo que leyó mis pensamientos.

-Es que no comprendo Teme… ¿por qué has hecho algo así? Sabes lo que siento por ella ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé y lo siento.-

-Eso no contesta a mis preguntas… ¡¿por qué Uchiha? – mi voz se elevó sola. Sentía ira, me encontraba profundamente enojado, no quería que me tocara. –Sueltamé.-

-Naruto déjame explicarte…

-¡No quiero que me digas Sasuke!- grité tratando de zafarme de su agarre y me estaba resultado de lo más difícil, el bastardo tenía mucha fuerza. -¡Ya Sueltamé!-

-No.- me hablaste muy bajo.

Seguí tratando de alejarte pero me cogiste con ambas manos impidiéndome así que me escapara.

Me sentía débil, sin fuerzas para pelearte algo raro en mí y lo notas seguramente ya que siempre solemos pelear para divertirnos. Pero ahora es diferente.

No sé qué es lo que me duele más, el que me hayas quitado a alguien que amo o el que hayas traicionado nuestra amistad. Eso no se hace entre amigos y menos cuando a ti ella no te movía ni el piso. Pero lo has hecho y ya no quiero ni verte, no quiero que me toques como lo haces ahora y mucho menos este abrazó que recibo de ti.

Quiero golpearte con todas mis fuerzas pero al tenerme tan pegado a ti se me hace imposible.

Este enojo no se va, pero ya dejo de forcejear, veo que es inútil el pelear contigo en este momento. Así que me dejo estar en tus brazos tratando de regularizar mi respiración.

Pero no me sueltas y haces el abrazo más fuerte y posesivo que antes.

Cierro los ojos para no darte una patada en donde a los hombres nos duele. Ese gesto tuyo no está teniendo efecto en mí, que además se me hace de lo más falso, aunque tal vez no lo sea para ti.

-Ya Sasuke… ya me he calmado.- hablé sumamente bajo.

-Naruto… quiero hablarte de esto… por favor escúchame.-

-Déjalo así.-

-No, quiero explicarte.- me vas liberando del agarre y aprovecho para alejarme lo más que puedo.

-Ahora no, llegaremos tarde a clases.- dije como excusa sin ni siquiera mirarte.

No me respondes, sólo caminas hasta mí, me observas puedo sentir tu mirada en mi pero yo no te devuelvo la mirada. Y sin decir nada pasas de largo camino hacia el instituto.

Lo que dije de clases era una excusa, no me siento con ganas de asistir hoy… tu me has quitado las ganas.

Suelto un suspiro para poder relajarme un poco, cosa que consigo.

Ya un poco mejor, me agacho hasta mi bolso y lo cojo colgándomelo del hombro nuevamente.

Me doy la vuelta y retomo el camino hacia el instituto, pero te puedo ver a unos metros de mí y me detengo. Ahora no siento enojo, si no… tristeza.

Acababa de perder a un gran amigo, el mejor que había tenido hasta el momento.

-Sasuke.- susurré.

Tal vez no te haya perdido del todo… necesitaba pensar más detalladamente lo que me has dicho y tomar la mejor decisión posible. No quiero perderte, no a ti, mi mejor amigo lejos que cualquier otro. Además Sakura nunca se interesó en mi de la manera en que a mí me interesa, porque ella siempre estuvo enamorada del Teme y no de mí.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco mejor, el bastardo no tenía toda la culpa. Ella lo amaba de pequeño y si a él le había comenzado a gustar no tenía por qué retenerse… ¿o sí?

Algo es seguro… me mintió y eso fue lo que me hirió más que nada.

Tendré que pensarlo bien todo esto y hablar claramente con el Uchiha, ver sus razones y las de Sakura.

-Maldición… esto me sucede por tonto.- me dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.


	2. Aclarando dudas

_**N/A:**__**Bueno acá les traigo el segundo capítulo, pero antes que nada quiero aclarar que en algunos capítulos van a ser escritos desde el punto de vista de algún personaje en especial (Naruto, Sasuke) pero también algunos otros en segunda persona. **_

_**Agradezco de corazón a las personas que me han dejado reviews y a las que simplemente me han puesto como historia favorita o una alerta, realmente les agradezco… eso me da más ánimos de seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Bueno, sin nada más que decirles… les dejo disfrutar de este fic. Gracias!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aclarando dudas**_

Las clases ese día estaban pasando bastante rápido para cierto rubio, aunque mucha atención a los profesores no les prestaba (cosa que no era nada nuevo), pero de todos modos era diferente que el resto de los días. Esa mañana había recibido una muy mala noticia, Sasuke estaba de novio con Sakura.

Y él no había podido enfocarse en ninguna de las clases ya que su mente se encontraba en otra parte. Varias veces los profesores le habían llamado la atención por no atender a la clase y como castigo ahora tendría que quedarse después de la hora de estudio limpiando el salón.

-"Maldito Uchiha".- se dijo para sí mismo culpando al azabache por su desgracia.

En todas las horas que estaba en el instituto, había evitado cruzarse al azabache al igual que a la pelirrosa. No tenía ganas de hablar con ellos y mucho menos que lo miraran con pena por un amor no correspondido.

Desde que había ingresado al edificio sintió la obscura mirada del Uchiha sobre él, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia, necesitaba primero que nada aclarar la mente y luego escuchar la "explicación" de su "amigo". Para eso en todas las clases se había sentado solo, lejos del azabache, en un banco que nadie usaba. También pudo notar la mirada de todos sus compañeros algo extrañados ya que él siempre se sentaba con Sasuke y, verlo tan distante de este mismo, los tenía preocupados. Seguramente más que nada a su buen compañero Kiba.

A la hora del receso todo el curso se había puesto de pie apenas el sonido de la campana se hizo escuchar, avisando así la hora de descanso.

Apenas se hubo puesto de pie, notó como Sasuke se acercaba a paso rápido en su dirección para aclarar de una buena vez lo que le quería decir, pero como gran actor… Uzumaki fingió no darse cuenta y se alejó lo más rápido posible del salón, cruzándose en el camino al resto de sus amigos.

El primero en interceptarlo fue Inuzuka, que apenas hubo tenido la oportunidad de acercarse al rubio, lo llevó hacia afuera, seguido por el resto de sus acompañantes que quedaron un poco más atrás.

-Naruto, te ves raro hoy… ¿te sientes mal?- se escuchó la voz de Inuzuka mientras todos se dirigían al jardín del instituto con sus respectivos desayunos.

-No te voy a mentir, Kiba. Me siento devastado.- Confesó el rubio llevando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- lo miró sorprendido por la respuesta del Uzumaki. Rara vez Naruto se encontraba deprimido. –Te ves apagado.-

-Hm…- respondió sin más.

El resto del grupo lo miraron preocupados, no les gustaba para nada ver al rubio así… tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Sí había alguien que ellos no deseaban que sufriera, ese era Naruto.

-No quieres hablar de esto ahora ¿verdad?- y no hacía falta una respuesta, todos sabían que el problema que Uzumaki tenía en ese momento era con el Uchiha y seguramente quería pensar las cosas antes de despotricar en contra de este.

-Justamente así es dattebayo. No tengo deseos de pensar en este momento, sólo quiero tomar mi desayuno tranquilo antes de volver a clases.-

-De acuerdo amigo, pero no dudes en buscarme o llamarme si de repente te entran ganas de hablar con alguien ¿de acuerdo?- habló como el buen amigo del rubio que era.

Naruto le sonrió agradecido y viendo que en ese estado no podría disfrutar del agradable día, lo mejor era poner su mejor cara y tratar de aprovechar ese tiempo con sus compañeros. Y eso era lo que haría.

-Gracias, Kiba.- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros del castaño.- Eres lo que necesito en este momento dattebayo.- volvió a dedicarle una encantadora sonrisa.

-Jeje Naruto… para eso están los amigos. Pero debo decirte algo.- el rubio lo miró.-Eso ha sonado sumamente gay, amigo.- dijo este con una sonrisa muy amplia mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras tonto.-

El resto del grupo rió por lo bajo. A esos dos siempre les había gustaba molestarse con ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡Qué la llama de la juventud nunca se apague!- dijo Lee integrándose a la conversación muy entusiasmado.

-¿Y a qué viene tal comentario?- Habló Gaara acercándose también.- Sonó muy tonto.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Esta es la llama de ser joven! ¡Todos deberíamos actuar como Naruto-kun, que sin importar nada él siempre sigue adelante! – gritó este con pose guay y llamas en los ojos.

-Sigo sin entender tu estupidez.- dijo resignado el aguamarina.

Todos rieron entre los comentarios que se hacían para animar un poco al rubio.

Ya todos sabían el por qué del estado del rubio. Hacía unos días habían visto al Uchiha cogido de la mano con la Haruno, y de sobra conocían los sentimientos de Naruto por la pelirrosa, pero habían decidido no decirle nada ya que eso le correspondía a cierto azabache.

Ya olvidándose en poco de su depresión, Naruto continuó el resto de las clases entre risas y bromas que Kiba junto a Lee le dedicaban. Esos sí que eran amigos de los cuales uno podría contar cuando lo necesitase.

El día en el instituto había finalizado pero no para Naruto, él tenía como castigo la limpieza del salón; así que cuando la campana se escuchó el rubio permaneció en el banco esperando que la habitación quedara completamente vacía.

Los alumnos se retiraban de apoco, conversando en el proceso. Algunos despidiéndose del pobre Uzumaki y algunos otros burlándose (Kiba, Lee, Chouji), se retiraron dejando así solo a Naruto.

-"Que fastidio".- se dijo poniéndose de pie para comenzar con la labor.

Sasuke, que sabía que Naruto tendría que quedarse a limpiar, aprovechó cuando todos se fueron, diciéndole primero que nada a Sakura que tenía que hablar con su amigo con respecto a la relación de ellos. Así que la pelirroja comprendió que tendría que volver sola a su casa; luego se disculparía con el rubio ella también por haberle escondido el secreto de que salía con su mejor amigo, sabiendo a la perfección lo que éste sentía por ella.

Naruto cogió el borrador que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de los profesores y comenzó a limpiar lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón.

La puerta se abrió suavemente ingresando por ella el pelinegro, siendo ignorado por el rubio que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Sasuke se quedó ahí de pie, contemplando a su mejor amigo que seguía en lo suyo mientras tarareaba una conocida canción que ellos solían cantar cuando ambos se ponían a tocar la guitarra, cada uno haciendo diferentes acordes pero que concordaban a la perfección mientras cantaban con dulces voces.

Sonrió al acordarse de eso. Definitivamente no quería perder todos aquellos momentos que siempre vivía con su rubio amigo, no quería, no podía. Si tenía que renunciar a Sakura por ello, lo haría sin chistear.

-Naruto.- llamó por fin cuando este se hubo volteado para acomodar los bancos.

El joven se tensó cuando oyó aquella voz tan conocida delante de la puerta.

-Quisiera hablar contigo ¿podría?- preguntó llevando sus manos adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, con aquel porte elegante que lo caracterizaba.

-Sasuke…- susurró mirándole de frente. No se había percatado de él. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quería hablarte sobre lo que te dije esta mañana… realmente necesito aclarar algunas cosas.-

Naruto quedó en silencio, no sabía que decirle. Ya no se encontraba enojado, pero si extraño. ¿Qué le diría el azabache? Él también deseaba hablar y arreglar todo aquel asunto. Había estado reflexionando toda la mañana y había llegado a la conclusión de que perdonaría al azabache, total él no tenía la culpa de que Haruno no lo quisiera como él la quería.

-Yo también necesitaba hablarte.-

-Lo sé.- respondió el azabache caminando hacia el rubio. –Pero quisiera hablar yo primero. Te debo una disculpa.- Naruto asintió.

-Perdóname Naruto… lo que hice estuvo muy mal y lo sé. Quiero decirte por qué estoy saliendo con Sakura. Ella también se encuentra muy deprimida con todo esto.- y realmente ambos lo estaban. Sentían que traicionaban a su amigo y así lo hacían, no sabían cómo mirarle.

El otro guardó silencio, Sasuke quería antes que nada decirle la verdad por eso no lo había interrumpido. Por más que le dijera que ya no importaba tanto todo aquel asunto este querría disculparse.

-Sucedió la semana pasada. Sakura y yo teníamos que hacer un trabajo práctico ¿lo recuerdas? A ti te había tocado con Gaara.- Uzumaki volvió a asentir. Lo recordaba, él se había quejado con Kakashi por la forma en que había armado los grupos. No porque no quisiera hacerlo con el Sabaku, pero él prefería con la pelirrosa.

-Estábamos haciendo el informe en mi casa y en cuanto habíamos terminado una parte de este, Sakura se volvió a declarar como lo hacía como cuando éramos chicos. Me confesó que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado por mí, que seguía enamorada como años atrás. Por más que ya no se comportara como una chiquilla escandalosa por conseguir mi atención, ella aún quería lo que siempre me pedía… que fuera su novio.- Naruto bajó la mirada apenado. Ella siempre estuvo detrás del Uchiha sin importar cuantas veces éste la rechazara, realmente lo amaba.

-Al principio me negué como siempre lo hago, ya que no me atraía y estabas tú también. Aceptar no era una opción para mí… o eso creía…- hizo una pausa. –Sakura no dijo nada, sabía mi razón. Siempre supo tus sentimientos y los respetaba, pero te quiere como un amigo… fue eso lo que me confesó.-

-Eso no es nada nuevo, Teme.- rió recordando todas las veces que se declaraba a la pelirrosa de pequeño y esta como de costumbre le ignoraba. Era bueno que en este momento fueran grandes amigos.

Si poder contenerlo el azabache esbozó una sonrisa, Naruto volvía a llamarlo por ese apodo que le había puesto desde pequeño, eso quería decir que aún eran amigos.

Naruto notó ese cambio en el Uchiha y también en el tono normal con que le había hablado. Lo perdonaba de eso estaba más que seguro.

-Ya no hay problema… olvídalo Teme. Siempre supe que no tendría a Sakura.- dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio. –Si tu también la quieres, no hay de qué discutir.-

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido y más aún cuando el rubio le sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes.

-Lamento el escándalo que te hice esta mañana, me agarraste por sorpresa.-

-Eres un gran amigo ¿lo sabes, verdad? Naruto- dijo el Uchiha riendo de medio lado. –Pensé que no me perdonarías.-

-Que poco me conoces entonces.- se burló este acercándose y golpeando el hombro de este en gesto cariñoso.

Sasuke le devolvió el gesto y poniendo una mano delante de los dos, habló.

-¿Amigos?- Naruto miró la mano extendida delante de él, y con una sonrisa la estrechó.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo.- cogió con fuerza la mano del otro moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

-Me alegra oír eso… dobe-

Si, las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Aunque no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo de aquella pelea, ambos sentían que había pasado mucho y al no tener la compañía del otro por más o menos seis horas.

Ya volviendo como antes, el Uchiha se ofreció a ayudarlo a terminar de limpiar el salón para así volver rápido a sus casas, cosa que el Uzumaki aceptó y entre risas y bromas, ambos terminaron el trabajo para luego ir directo hacia sus hogares.

Para el día que siguió fue el turno de Sakura de hablar a solas con el rubio y disculparse, aunque Naruto entendió que no tenían que disculparse, no era la culpa de ella no amarlo ¿no?

Así que luego de una larga charla entre ellos, la Haruno abrazó con fuerza a su amigo diciéndole que si ella no se hubiera enamorado del azabache, seguramente lo amaría a él. Cosa que al rubio le causo gracia y molestó un poco a la pelirrosa con eso.

Pero por lo menos lo peor había pasado, como solía decir Minato a su hijo: "Esto pasará y tu pecho se calmará". Eso sí que era verdad. Al principio se sintió muy mal por la noticia, pero ya se encontraba mucho mejor aunque si le incomodaba un poco cuando los veía juntos. Pero él ya había aceptado ese hecho asique no había vuelta atrás y no era la clase de persona que retira lo dicho.

Él era Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze, y deseaba la felicidad de aquellos que amaba, y si Sasuke quería pasar el resto de su vida con la pelirrosa, lo aceptaría mostrando su mejor cara aun que le doliera en el alma.

Agradecía internamente por los fabulosos amigos que tenía porque, luego al otro día al ingresar al instituto con Sasuke a su lado, todos lo habían defendido por la decisión del Uchiha y él tuvo que calmar las aguas diciéndoles que no había problema y que perdonaba al azabache, que ya todo estaba arreglado y que volvía a ser como era antes.

Todos se disculparon con el azabache por haberse entrometido de esa forma en la relación de ellos dos y volviendo a conversar, ingresaron al instituto como amigos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**N/A:**_ _**Lo sé…. Estuvo corto y medio vacío este chapter, pero les prometo que el que viene va a tener mucha más acción.**_

_**Les agradezco por haberme dejado reviews, eso me hizo que actualizara antes…. Gracias!**_

_**Bueno yo sé que ustedes ya quieren que Sasuke termine con Sakura para poder quedarse con Naruto, pero ténganme paciencia, que el que primero se tiene que dar cuenta de sus sentimientos es Naruto y después el Uchiha. Me la voy a pensar bien para que queda realmente bueno, si?**_

_**Bueno, como dije antes gracias y nos vemos en la próxima! (no dejen de comentar).**_


	3. Extraños sentimientos

_**N/A: **__Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan en cada capítulo que subo, me dan ganas de actualizar por día. (Pero no lo voy a hacer no se hagan ilusiones )._

_Acá les traigo el tercer capítulo! Qué bueno que avance! Me había estancado porque estos días me la pasé trabajando y yendo de fiesta en fiesta. Y si, la vida es joven y hay que disfrutarla._

_Nada más para comentar…. ¡Disfruten el chapter!_

_**Extraños sentimientos **_

Los días pasaban y Naruto entendía cada vez menos lo que le sucedía.

Primero: asistía a clases como de costumbre lo hacía, siendo recogido cada mañana por el Uchiha como siempre, pero no tan como siempre, no, porque ahora también los acompañaba Sakura. Sasuke ahora pasaba por ella antes para ir al instituto.

Eso lo incomodaba un poco, ya que en todo el camino estos dos iban de la mano. Pero como ya se había preparado para eso, se golpeaba mentalmente por algo tan "trivial" y les volvía a sonreír. Además que el Uchiha se mostraba bastante distante de la chica cuando él estaba presente.

Segundo: Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo junto al azabache porque este ahora salía con su novia en cada momento que tenía libre, o sea la mayor parte del tiempo.

Así que ahora se la pasaba divirtiéndose todas las tardes junto a Gaara, que aunque este no era Sasuke, debía admitir que se le parecía bastante con su mal humor y con aquella cara de "No soy una roca, solo es que no me gusta reír", algo loco, pero así era el pelirrojo.

Tercero: se sentía muy extraño, como si le faltara algo que él no sabía qué era y necesitaba. Pero como él es Uzumaki Naruto el ser mas despistado del planeta, no le ponía demasiada atención.

Y ahora se encontraba sobre su cama mirando el techo sin verlo realmente, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Era viernes por la tarde y ese día saldría con Kiba y Gaara para ir al cine y luego comer afuera, pero no se encontraba con los ánimos suficientes y no sabía el por qué. Cosa que lo molestaba más.

Él no era ninguna niñita indecisa, asique saldría de todos modos e iría a divertirse como cada fin de semana (sin el azabache ya que nunca lo veía, salvo en el instituto), y la pasaría mejor que cualquier otro día. Y al día siguiente asistiría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji, y se seguiría divirtiendo. Porque él era joven y eso es lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin dar demasiadas vueltas, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse.

* * *

-Si lo sé Sasuke-kun, pero acuérdate que volveré el domingo por la noche.-

-Lo había olvidado por completo.- dijo el azabache frente a la muchacha.

Sakura tenía que ir a visitar a sus abuelos con sus padres ese fin de semana porque uno de estos se encontraba enfermo, y como su madre era médica le obligó a ir para que no se quedara sola en la casa. Así que la pelirrosa no tuvo más que obedecer las órdenes de su madre.

No quería hacerlo porque eso significaba dejar al azabache por tres días y eso no le gustaba para nada, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de este y sus muy pocas caricias (ya que al Uchiha no le agradaba mucho andarse de romántico, un par de besos y una que otra caricia por día era todo lo que le daba a la pelirrosa).

Sakura se acercó a este y le depositó un suave beso sobre los labios, uno corto casi sin tiempo a que el contrario respondiera. Cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Lo amaba de eso estaba segura.

-Te llamaré en cuanto llegue.- se separó y recogió su maleta pequeña de viaje para dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde el resto de la familia esperaba.

Esto no respondió, simplemente la ayudó a bajar el bolso y se despidió con otro beso antes de partir para su casa.

* * *

Una vez ya aseado y vestido, el rubio agarró sus llaves y el dinero que había trabajado y se dirigió a la sala de su casa.

Iba vestido con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, un cinturón blanco alrededor de su cintura con pequeños detalles en plata sobre la hebilla y una remera manga larga con cuello corte en v azul marino, algo que le combinaba demasiado bien con su rubio pelo y los ojos azules que le decoraban el rostro. Y por último unas zapatos italianos negros con el borde en blanco y una pequeña letra a cada lado de esta con la inicial N.

En pocas palabras estaba más que para la ocasión.

Listo y satisfecho con su look, se perfumó con su Fahrenheit absolute de Dior y se despidió de sus padres y emprendió el viaje hasta la estación donde se encontraría con el resto del grupo.

* * *

-¿Ya estás listo Kiba?- preguntó el Sabaku dentro de la habitación de este esperando a que su amigo saliera del baño. –Si no te apresuras me iré sin ti.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra Sabaku no Gaara! ¡En cuanto salga quiero ver tu trasero esperándome sobre mi cama! – gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño disgustado.

Si había algo que odiaba era llegar tarde a un lugar por esperar a otros, la próxima vez se iría por su cuenta o esperaría al Uzumaki, este nunca le hacía esperar.

-Eso ha sonado bastante comprometedor.- le soltó de repente para escuchar lo que ahora se oía. Seguramente el moreno había perdido el equilibrio por el comentario, porque se escuchaba como varias cosas se caían y pasos torpes.

-¡No bromees con esas cosas Gaara!-

-Deja de gritar perro que no soy sordo.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe saliendo por él un Kiba molesto.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Cabeza de fósforo!- Gaara asomó una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud de este pero se le fue en cuanto escuchó lo último.

-"¿Cabeza de fósforo?"- eso sin duda lo había sacado del atolondrado de Naruto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – se puse de pie con un aura negra a su alrededor.

Kiba retrocedió nervioso.

-Na… na… nada… Ga… Gaa… Gaara. Pre… pregunté si… si tenías… fósf… fósforos.- dijo pegado a la pared. No era buena idea molestarlo como Naruto lo hacía, podría morir en cualquier momento.

-Me parecía.-

Kiba le sonrió con nerviosismo antes de volver al cuarto de baño corriendo, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta.

-"Está demente"-

Se apresuro a terminar de prepararse cosa que le tomó 13 minutos más y saliendo del cuarto de baño, cogió sus cosas y junto a Gaara bajaron a la sala donde los padres de este se encontraban hablando.

-Oto-san, Oka-san…- les llamó parándose a un lado de estos.-Ya me voy.-

-Oh, de acuerdo hijo.-

-Más te vale no hacer nada raro ¿te quedó claro?- le advirtió su padre en tono autoritario.-Gaara-kun, vigila a este mocoso por nosotros.-

-No se preocupen, si este idiota hace algo fuero de lo común…-sonrió de medio lado- le patearé el trasero.-

Estos asintieron conteniendo una leve sonrisa.

El pelirrojo siempre había sido así con el moreno y la confianza que se tenía con los padres era sumamente grande, a tal punto de confiar más en el Sabaku que en su propio hijo. No se llevaban tan bien como con los padres de Naruto, pero agradecía que estos le quisieran tanto como a su hijo ya que él no tenía padres y siempre estuvo al cuidado de sus hermanos mayores.

-Tsk… eso no es justo. Confían más en Gaara que en mí…. Definitivamente cambiaré de familia.- infló las mejillas volteando el rostro "ofendido".

-Pero por supuesto que así es. Gaara-kun se muestra realmente responsable al igual que Sasuke-kun, no como tú o Naruto. Ustedes dos no son de fiar.-

-¡Pero yo soy su hijo!- dijo sin poder creerlo. Gaara se mofó. -Y tú no te rías.-

-Yo no me estoy riendo, me burlo de ti que es cosa distinta.- sonrió al estilo Uchiha.

Esos dos sí que se parecían.

-Además…- continuó diciendo el padre- gracias a Gaara-kun y Sasuke-kun a vuestro lado hay un gran balance. Si solo fueran Naruto y tú… pobre de nosotros.- ambos padres rieron a carcajadas limpias sin importarles el mal humor que estaba adquiriendo el moreno.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Y dejen de reírse de Naruto y de mí!- sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas por el enojo.

-Te recuerdo que fueron Naruto y tú los que chocaron mí auto.- le acusó con motivo cambiando el semblante por uno serio al recordar el acontecimiento.

Kiba sonrió con nerviosismo. Su padre no le dejaba pasar una.

-Jajaja…. Ya decía yo que Gaara es muy responsable.- llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza y descuidadamente se revolvió los cabellos.

Mejor darles la razón que la contraria.

-Hm… típico.-

-Ya Gaara que contigo aun tengo que soportarte el resto de la noche.- le susurró por lo bajo con voz lúgubre.

-No me intimidas imbécil.- le habló de igual manera pero con una cínica sonrisa pintada en el rostro. –Bueno si nos disculpan Sr Sra. Inuzuka nosotros ya nos retiramos.- hizo una reverencia- Kiba nos vamos.-

-De acuerdo Gaara-kun, que se diviertan y Kiba…- llamó la mujer. Este volteó. -Cuídate.-

-Claro que si Oka-san. Adiós Oto-san- este también se despidió de estos y recibiendo un gesto con la mano de parte de su padre, partió junto al pelirrojo. Pero claro que apenas hubieron cruzado la puerta, el moreno comenzó a quejarse por el trato que sus padres tenían con su amigo Sabaku. Cosa que este le ignoró como si la cosa no fuera con él. Y sin más ambos subieron al carro del pelirrojo.

-¿A qué lugar iremos Gaara?- preguntó el moreno acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Primero que nada iremos a recoger a Naruto y luego veremos.- introdujo la llave en la cerradura del coche y arrancó.

* * *

El rubio se sentó en el banco de la parada del autobús que lo llevaba al instituto esperando por sus amigos, Gaara le había informado que lo recogería en ese lugar junto con el moreno asique sin más se estiró sobre el asiento blanco y cogió del bolsillos del pantalón su móvil para matar el tiempo. No estaba seguro a qué ahora llegarían pero lo que si sabía es que había llegado un poco temprano al lugar de reunión.

Cogió los auriculares del otro balsillo y se colocó uno en cada oreja, lo conectó al aparato y buscando la carpeta de Música puso la primera canción de la lista. "I´m yours" de Jason Mraz fue lo primero que se oyó.

La música comenzó con aquel instrumento de cuerda tan conocido para él. Esa era una de sus canciones favoritas, la ponía siempre que viajaba ya que la melodía lo acompañaba con aire alegre.

-"_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_"- cantaba el rubio sobre la letra muy entonado y con la música a todo volumen. Al cantar siempre con el azabache y hacer primera o segunda voz lo tenía acostumbrado y como ambos cantaban juntos desde chicos, la voz salía sola.

_-"I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted"-_

_-"I fell right through the cracks, and I´m tryin to get back"-_

_-"before the cool done run out I´ll be givin it my best test"-_

_-"and nothin´s gonna stop me but divine intervention"-_

_-"I reckon it´s again my turn to win some or learn some"-_ pequeños golpes sobre su pierna causados por su mano acompañaban el ritmo de la canción mientras mecía suavemente la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, ambos ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Ya que se dice que si uno canta con una sonrisa, la voz sale más clara y dulce.

Continuó cantando sin percatarse que algunas personas pasaban a su lado y lo miraban como bicho raro. No porque cantara mal ya que el rubio poseía una dulce y agradable voz, sino por el fuerte tono en el que cantaba al tener la música a todo volumen. Algunas personas se paraban de caminar y se reían por el trance en el que parecía estar el muchacho, como si existirá él solo.

Una repentina mano le quitó uno de los auriculares causando que Uzumaki se sobre saltara y abriera rápidamente los ojos girando el rostro para encontrarse con el intruso.

-Si continuas cantando así de fuerte te quedarás afónico, sin contar el ridículo que estás pasando, dobe.-

Naruto se tranquilizó en cuanto vio de quién se trataba, por un momento creyó que era un ladrón y estaba por darle una gran patada por lo atrevido.

-Teme eres tú, me habías asustado dattebayo.- dijo este quitándose el otro auricular y poniéndole pausa al reproductor de música. -¿Tan fuerte estaba cantando?-

-Parecía que la vida se te iba en eso, Usuratonkachi.- rió levemente tomando asiento junto al otro.

Naruto enrojeció de la vergüenza por el dato, y ahora que veía a su alrededor, varias personas caminaban con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente porque el azabache les había aguado la diversión sino aún se estarían divirtiendo con tal espectáculo.

-"_Que vergüenza"-_ se dijo desviando el rostro.

-Hmp… te veías muy entretenido cantando. Imposible que la gente no reconociera la canción.- dijo sarcásticamente observando al rubio.- I´m yours.- levantó medio labio con sonora.

-Ya Teme, que me da más vergüenza.- se rascó con el dedo índice la mejilla en un gesto nervioso.

El rubio observó al azabache a su lado y luego llevó su vista alrededor, desconcertado frunció el ceño mirando nuevamente al azabache.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin más al ver la expresión de desconcierto del chico.

-Qué raro que andes solo Teme, ¿y Sakura?- Era raro ver al Uchiha sin la pelirrosa al lado todo el tiempo.

-Se fue de fin de semana a la casa de sus abuelos para cuidarlos junto a su madre. Acabo de despedirlos.-

-Oh… ya veo, ose a que te encuentras abandonado sin tu amorcito.- dijo con burla para picar al otro. Sasuke simplemente le golpeó con su puño cerrado en la cabeza con toda la calma del mundo pero muy fuerte.

-No digas tonterías dobe.-

Naruto se sobó el chichón que se le estaba formando con lágrimas en los ojos, había olvidado lo fuerte que este pegaba.

-¡¿Pero qué te sucede Teme? ¡Era una broma imbécil!- gritó tratando de devolverle el golpe, cosa que falló ya que el azabache lo esquivó fácilmente casi sin inmutarse.

-Te lo mereces por provocador.-

-Inhumano.- susurró cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro ofendido.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se juntaba con el Uchiha y armaban una pequeña discusión en forma de saludo como antes. Ahora que se daba cuenta lo había extrañado.

-Dobe.- dijo este a su vez ya que había escuchado el insulto de este.

-Teme.- le devolvió.

-Usuratonkachi.-

-Agrio.-

-Infantil.-

-Desgraciado.-

-Gatito asustadizo.- dijo esto último mirándole con una sonrisa de medio lado con porte superior. Sabía de sobra como molestaba ese "insulto" al rubio.

-Si serás… Teme maldito, te odio.-gruñó.

-Créeme rubio, me lo estás haciendo saber.- se cruzó de piernas y puso su codo sobre estas y dejó caer su mentón sobre la palma de la misma mirando al frente. -¿A dónde vas que te encuentras arreglado?- preguntó sin mirarle.

Ahora que se daba cuenta de la apariencia de su amigo, notó que este saldría de fiesta con alguien por eso se encontraba en la parada del autobús, seguramente esperaba a la persona. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, le molestaba el hecho de que este no le avisara que saldría, ni siquiera se lo había comentado en el instituto y mucho menos invitado.

Sabía de sobra que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Sakura, pero de vez en cuando quería salir con Naruto e ir a divertirse solo ellos dos como antes de que la pelirrosa fuera su novia. Pero parecía como si ambos se hubiesen distanciado sin proponérselo. Por supuesto que se veían en clases, pero ya no se sentaban juntos, ni pasaban la hora del almuerzo entre risas o demás cosas, ahora el rubio se la pasaba con Gaara como si fuera él el amigo de toda la vida y eso le molestaba… y mucho.

Pero… como él era un Uchiha, la calma es lo primero que se muestra y nunca se debía perder la compostura.

-Si… saldré con Gaara…-

-"Hmp… por supuesto…. Gaara".- se dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-…Y con Kiba, ellos me pasarán a buscar dentro de poco.- dijo no muy convencido. El rostro del azabache le hizo dudar. –Teme a ti no te he avisado porque nunca puedes.- dijo adivinando los pensamientos del otro. Este lo miró de soslayo.

-Yo no te he dicho nada, dobe.- respondió como si nada, como si ese teme no le importara en lo más mínimo.

-Sasuke, te conozco y esa mueca dice más de lo que piensas.- se acercó un poco más a este.

-Solo te pregunté a dónde ibas, nada más.- se enojó consigo mismo por el arranqué de antes poniendo semblante serio y frío. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Naruto lo observó sin más, parecía como si Sasuke estuviera molesto con algo o alguien.

No sabía el por qué, pero en cuanto el Uchiha le pregunto a dónde iba así vestido tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto mal disimulado, su corazón palpitó con fuerza, como si estuviera contento por los "celos", por así decirlo, del azabache. No sabía el por qué… pero quería que Sasuke reclamara por su persona ese día.

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto cayó en cuenta del estúpido pensamiento que acababa de tener. ¿Qué reclamara por su persona? ¡Pero qué tontería! Sabía que extrañaba al Uchiha, pasar rato junto a él, pero que reclamara por él…. Eso sí que había sido raro.

-Naruto.- este salió de su mundo y le miró.

-¿Sí?-

-Nada, solo que parecías en otro lado.- el rubio rió descuidadamente.

-¡Para nada Teme!- dijo poniéndose de pie algo alterado por su pensamiento.- Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.- le soltó de repente. Y tenía dos razones para hacerlo, la primera para cambiar de tema y la segunda porque tenía unas terribles ganas de estar un par de horas con este.

Sasuke lo miró de frente. No tenía nada que hacer ese día ni el que seguía y tampoco el próximo, Sakura no se encontraba y eso quería decir quedarse solo el fin de semana, había pensado que se aburriría hasta que la muchacha volviera pero había olvidado por completo a su amigo y compañero de diversiones.

-Vamos Teme… di que sí.- volvió a hablar el rubio antes de que este respondiera.

-No lo sé.- Naruto infló las mejillas.- No es que no quiera dobe.- aclaró antes de que comenzara un berrinche. –Es porque Kiba y Gaara no me han invitado y….-

-¿Qué excusa bizarra me estás dando, Sasuke? –

-No es bizarro lo que te estoy diciendo.- se excusó.

-Sí que lo es. No necesitas invitación anticipada para unirte a la fiesta. A Kiba y a Gaara no le molestara en lo más mínimo que te nos unas.-

-Pues….- se calló.

Era cierto, no tendría por qué molestarles que fuera él también, después de todo eran amigos desde hace tiempo.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes con qué argumentar. Raro de ti.- Naruto le sonrió susurronamente.

-Dobe.- dijo sin más poniéndose de pie al igual que el otro. Se posicionó delante de su amigo y con mirada de superioridad habló.

-Hacía mucho que no salíamos.- le confesó.

-Teme lo has dicho como si fuéramos novios.- Naruto se acercó. –No conocía ese lado tuyo, Uchiha.- le habló muy cerca del rostro de este como hacía con Kiba. Estaba jugando.

Sasuke negó con el rostro, su amigo nunca cambiaba, siempre jugando a ese tipo de cosas sin importarle en dónde estuviera. Agradecía que Inuzuka no se encontrara ahí, de seguro ya le habría seguido el juego.

-¿No?- respondió levantando la ceja izquierda y con voz sensual. -¿Seguro?- se acercó un poco más quedando demasiado cerca de Uzumaki. –Creo que debería demostrártelo entonces.- Tenía deseos de reír, pero se contendría.

Era raro que le siguiera en aquel juego, pero tenía ganas de joderle un poco y reír, cosa que hacía bastante no hacía y solo con el rubio podía.

Naruto rió a carcajada limpia sin alejarse. El Uchiha nunca le seguía el juego en esas cosas, parecía que de verdad lo había extrañado.

-Teme, definitivamente no te va.- llevó una mano a la cintura del azabache. –Pero debo confesarte…- y la otra a un costado del cuello de Sasuke, cosa que este se estremeció. Nunca había tenido así de cerca al rubio. Sabía que estaban jugando pero la sensación rara estaba igual. -… que me gusta este nuevo Sasuke.- le soltó con los labios pegados al oído del mayor en un susurro.

-¿Si? No me sorprende, no eres el único que lo dice.- contestó dejando de lado el papel gay para decir lo que ya sabía. Todos morían por el Uchiha, mujer y hombres, no había límites para él.

-Oe Teme, ya sacaste a relucir que todo el mundo te ama. Has arruinado el juego.- dijo Naruto dejando ya la broma y alejándose como antes. –No se puede jugar contigo.-

-Jmp….- hizo caso omiso al comentario.

-¿Ya dejaron la charla gay o voy a tener que esperara a que termine?- ambos voltearon para un lado encontrándose con el automóvil del pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara!- dijo entusiasmado el de ojos de mar. -¡Te tardaste!-

-No fue mi culpa, el trastornado de Kiba tarda en prepararse como niña.- dijo señalando al moreno a su lado.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- se defendió este.

-Como sea… los vi muy cariñosos. ¿Uchiha ya le has dicho a Haruno que tienes amante?- se burló el Sabaku.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-No seas tonto. Si le dijera, Naruto no sería más mi amante y lo prefiero como tal, mayor diversión para mí.-

-Que elocuente te encuentras hoy, Teme.- el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo diría gay. Al parecer se ha dado cuenta que no le atrae tanto las tetas y la entrada de una mujer como pensaba.- dijo Kiba riendo también.

-No soy el único.- le devolvió. –Tú eres el que se babea por las piernas de Uzumaki cuando este hace deporte.-

Gaara junto a Naruto rieron con ganas. Ya se imaginaban al moreno con la vista fija sobre las piernas del rubio.

-Eso no es nada nuevo.- y si, a Kiba le encantaba jugar.

-Me parece que soy irresistible.-

-Eso mismo dobe, te parece, solo a ti.-

-Ya, ya… que se nos va a hacer tarde.- dijo Gaara llamando la atención de todos.

-Tienes razón… ¡Ah por cierto! Sasuke viene con nosotros.-

Kiba y Gaara se miraron extrañados.

-¿Sakura te dejó?- le pico Kiba.

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? No, no me ha dejado.- respondió indignado.

-Es que hace mucho que no sales con nosotros, ni llamas a Naruto.- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el pelirrojo pero al ver la ceja encarnada del otro decidió seguir hablando. –Bueno si ese no es el caso, sube no más.- estiró el brazo hacia la puerta de atrás y corrió el seguro. Este asintió y junto al rubio se subieron a la parte trasera del carro.

-¿A dónde iremos?- Sasuke se acomodó mejor en el asiento y se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad indicándole al ojiazul a que hiciera lo mismo, cosa que a raga dientes este le obedeció. –Dobe no te quejes, es por tu seguridad.-

Naruto infló las mejillas como un niño pequeño. No le había gustado ponerse el cinturón, no después del accidente que había tenido con Kiba. Al haber chocado y el auto haberse dado vuelta, este se le había trabado a la cintura, por poco y el carro explotaba con él dentro ya que Kiba se encontraba inconsciente al recibir la mayor parte del impacto y no podían salir. Gracias a Neji que caminaba por esos lados y los vio volcar fue que se salvaron.

-Bueno, iremos al cine y luego a comer y sin no es muy tarde tenía planeado ir al campo de futbol que queda cerca de aquí y jugar un partido, esa era mi idea.- dijo Naruto examinando bien el cinturón para asegurarse que no se encontraba atascado.

-Ya Naruto, el cinturón no te va a atrapar como aquella vez.- dijo el Sabaku observándolo por el espejo trasvisor del auto.

Naruto lo miró ofendido.

-Dobe…- le llamó el azabache a su lado. –Gaara tiene razón, no te pasará nada. Aquella vez fue porque el auto del padre de Kiba estaba algo gastado y este no lo está, además estoy aquí y si llegase a suceder algo yo te ayudaré.- le calmó apartándole las manos del cuero.

-Además Naruto, el que maneja es el anciano del Sabaku, no podríamos chocar ni aunque tuviéramos que hacerlo.- dijo Kiba para quitarle lo serio al asunto bromeando. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo le había afectado al rubio lo sucedido, ya que él trató de salvar a los dos.

-Ja! Tienes razón, con este tipo al volante no me preocuparía ni aunque se quedara dormido.- rió también el ojiazul.

-¿Ya va la broma? ¿Podemos irnos de una vez?- al pelirrojo le titilaba la ceja.

-Ya arranca Gaara.- dijo ya aburrido el Uchiha con todo aquel chiste que por cierto para él no tenía nada de gracioso.

-Pendejos.- susurró el pelirrojo haciendo caso a la petición del mayor.

Los 4 amigos emprendieron el viaje a las instrucciones del rubio. Llegaron al cine y ahí comenzó otro debate por qué película verían. Gaara junto a Sasuke estaban de acuerdo con una de acción, mucha violencia y pura sangre, cosa que para los otros dos no, Kiba prefería una comedia romántica y Naruto una de terror. Les fue difícil decidirse, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos de desacuerdo, ganaron el Sabaku y el Uchiha ya que eran dos con la misma película y no como los otros que cada uno quería una distinta.

Haciendo berrinche ambos jóvenes, no les quedó otra opción que ver la película súper violenta y sin sentido, como decía Naruto. Ya que la misma no tenía mucha trama, solo efectos especiales y como dije antes sangre, mucha sangre, que a los otros dos no les interesó en lo más mínimo. Mientras tuviera acción, todo contaba.

-Sádicos.- les había dicho Naruto en cuanto habían abandonado la sala del cine al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en ambos rostros. Como si lo que hubieran visto era algo de recordar siempre.


	4. Una noche de mucho alcohol: parte1

_**N/A:**__ ¡Hola a todo/as! Si lo sé, me he adelantado en actualizar, pero es que este ya lo tenía hecho y las ganas de subirlo me ganaron._

_Agradezco por los reviews y los alertas o historia favorita que me han puesto, me llena de alegría._

_Bueno este capítulo me ha quedado algo largo pero mejor así que muy corto ¿no?_

_Espero que lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribirlo. Gracias por todo y lean!_

_(Déjenme muchos reviews por fis, se lo suplico n.n)_

_

* * *

_

_**Una noche de mucho alcohol: parte 1**_

Se despertó algo sudado, afuera se podía sentir claramente la alta temperatura. Era increíble como de un día para otro el clima cambiaba.

Se incorporó sobre la cama pasando una mano sobre su adormecido rostro sintiendo en el acto la leve capa de sudor sobre este. Abrió mejor los ojos y los llevó por toda su habitación, a su lado descansaba su rubio amigo. Confundido frunció el ceño. No recordaba por qué este se encontraba durmiendo junto a él, pero rápidamente un fugaz recuerdo de la noche anterior le hizo recordar, habían ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji.

Miró las fachas de ambos y se encontró con que ambos dormían solamente con ropa interior, seguramente porque habían tenido mucho calor.

El estómago repentinamente se le revolvió haciendo que se llevara una mano hacia la boca, impidiendo así que el vómito se le saliera, y ahora que recordaba había tomado de más.

Se levantó lo más deprisa que pudo y corrió al baño, tendría que descargar la intoxicación de su estómago. Se arrodillo frente al retrete y levantó la tapa y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba vaciando todo lo que había consumido, la mayoría era alcohol.

Aún era de noche, no sabía la hora exacta pero sabía que debían ser las 4 de la madrugada aproximadamente.

Se convulsionó un par de veces más aún con la cabeza enterrada dentro del retrete antes de tirar de la cadena. Se puso de pie y bajó la tabla para sentarse; se le partía la cabeza, ni siquiera podía recordar bien la fiesta, solo sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

Recordó que siempre Itachi le decía que beber alcohol de más traía consecuencias, tanto dolor de cabeza como actos en los que uno luego se arrepiente, pero con la cantidad que había consumido le era imposible saber qué había ocurrido. Esperaba que no hubiera hecho el ridículo delante de todos, si no Kiba le molestaría hasta que se muriera seguramente.

Ya recompuesto un poco luego de esperar unos minutos se puso de pie y fue hasta el lava manos, abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara disfrutando de la fría agua. Levantó el rostro y vio su reflejo en el espejo, lucía como momia, además de que ya era blanco de por sí ahora parecía un muerto. Las ojeras se le marcaban bastantes debajo de sus ojos, dándole un aspecto de drogón.

Sonrió con arrogancia, por más que tuviera mirada y cara de jodido seguía siendo más que hermoso y eso él lo sabía. Si Naruto supiera lo que estaba pensando se le reiría en la cara por lo creído y arrogante, pero eso él no podía evitarlo… era su manera de ser.

Cogió la toalla de al lado del lava manos y la restregó sobre el rostro y de paso se secó las manos, la dejó donde estaba y se dirigió hacia la habitación nuevamente.

No sabía a qué hora había llegado a su casa pero estaba seguro que había dormido una hora y media más o menos, el sueño se le calaba hasta lo más profundo.

Llegó a la habitación y se encontró con que Uzumaki estaba en el borde de la cama, a punto de caerse. Caminó hasta situarse al lado de este y cogiéndole del brazo suavemente para no despertarle, lo acomodó más al centro de esta. Agradecía internamente que su cama fuera de 2 plazas y media, sino con lo despatarrado que era Naruto y él no cabría, y el rubio solía muy seguido quedarse a dormir en su casa a pedido de Fugaku ya que este le amaba.

A veces creía que sus padres le querían más al rubio que a él y que en la casa de Naruto lo amaban más a él que al otro, algo de locos pero era la verdad. Los padres de Naruto le insistían en que se quedara a dormir y a cenar constantemente y en su caso le pasaba lo mismo al rubio con sus padres. Tal vez deberían haber nacido en la familia contraría.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se dirigió al armario y extrajo de este el ventilador de cuatro aspas. Hacía bastante calor como para dormir solamente en ropa interior, así que lo conectó a la zapatilla que estaba a su vez conectado al ordenador y encendió el electrodoméstico. Lo puso a máxima velocidad y lo colocó a los pies de la cama sobre el suelo, cosa que el viento le diera de lleno a ambos. Se acomodó bien a un lado del rubio pero antes de disponerse a cerrar los ojos, quitó la sabana que estaba revuelta entre las piernas del Uzumaki y en cuanto hizo eso su semblante cambió a uno de sorpresa. En el muslo derecho Naruto tenía un claro chupón y era uno grande.

Sonrió de medio lado, en la mañana molestaría al rubio por andarse de revolcón con alguna chica de la fiesta. Ya podía ver la mirada de vergüenza de este cuando le picara con lo que había hecho, aunque él no tenía idea.

Volviendo a lo de antes, apartó la sabana e hizo un pequeño bollo con esta y la arrojó lejos, cayendo sobre el sillón que tenía a un lado del ventanal. Una vez que se aseguró que esta no callera al suelo se acomodó nuevamente sobre la cama y ahora sí que se dispondría a dormir, cansado estaba y era cuestión de segundos en ir al mundo de los sueños.

Le echó una última mirada al rubio a su lado que se encontraba dándole la espalda, perecía que se encontraba despierto por la forma acelerada de respirar. La duda le invadió.

-Oe Naruto… ¿estás despierto?- pero no recibió respuesta de este. Era extraño, le había parecido que el rubio se encontraba despierto. Tal vez se sentía mal como él al haber despertado con aquella resaca.

De repente sintió como disimuladamente el otro soltaba un suspiro bajo. El dobe estaba despierto y estaba seguro de eso.

-Oe Usuratonkachi, te estoy hablando.- dijo con el seño fruncido pero nuevamente este no le respondió. Era más que raro que le ignorara tan deliberadamente ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a este?

Se reincorporó sobre la cama y se echó un poco sobre este y al verle a la cara se encontró con que este tenía ambos ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente, como si se encontrara sumergido en un sueño muy profundo.

-Tsk….- se dijo a sí mismo al comprobar el estado de coma que se encontraba este. Por un momento había creído que este estaba despierto pero bien parecía que no, seguramente se estaba imaginando cosas por haber bebido tanto. Aun el sabor amargo no se le había ido del todo en el estómago.

Restándole importancia al asunto volvió a acomodarse a un lado de este dispuesto a dormir, ya había perdido bastante tiempo desde que se había levantado y lo único que deseaba era dormir hasta que le sangrara los ojos si era posible. Al día siguiente era domingo y podría continuar descansando… o mejor dicho… ya era domingo.

Sin darse más vueltas cerró los ojos y en menos de lo que creía había caído rendido en un sueño de lo más extraño con imágenes borrosas sin comprender del todo lo que hacía en este, aunque ese no había sido un sueño… él creía que sí.

A su lado Naruto abrió los ojos con mirada perdida.

Por supuesto que estaba despierto, cómo continuar durmiendo con el tremendo escándalo que había armada el azabache al haberse levantado corriendo para ir al baño y seguramente soltar todo lo que había consumido esa noche.

Él también había tomado de más pero se había moderado un poco más que el Uchiha, por lo menos él si podía mantenerse de pie camino a la casa de Sasuke.

Era extraño, el azabache nunca había sido de beber hasta el cansancio, pero esa noche se había descontrolado completamente compitiendo por quién bebía más entre Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y él.

Por supuesto que había ganado el Nara ya que él bebía junto a su padre desde pequeño y estaba más que acostumbrado. Aún no podía creer que el padre de este le dejara beber a los 12 años, pero parecía que el moreno sabía cómo llevar bien el alcohol.

Por otra parte se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho lo que hizo junto al azabache. Esperaba que este no recordara nada y bien parecía que así era, en la forma en que le había preguntado si estaba despierto no parecía perturbado ni mucho menos, eso se debía seguramente por la cantidad exuberante de alcohol consumido.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor de cabeza que en ese momento le atacó haciendo que se incorporara sobre el colchón dejando las piernas afuera. Con ambas manos se cogió de los dorados cabello, como si haciendo aquello el dolor disminuiría, cosa que claro está no sucedió.

Maldijo todo lo que le viniera a la mente. Maldito alcohol, maldito Neji por cumplir un sábado, maldito orgullo por querer ganarle al Uchiha por quién bebía más, maldita rivalidad, maldito autocontrol que esa noche se había esfumado, y por último… maldito Sasuke por aquel sentimiento que logró despertar en él en cuanto le había lamido los labios.

Cielos, si continuaba así se le partiría la cabeza. Pero como para no estar así, la bebida nunca hace bien a nadie y él no era de tolerar mucho esta; la próxima vez le haría caso a su primo Deidara. Este sí tenía experiencia en esa área, cuando iba al instituto junto al hermano de Sasuke, Itachi, se la pasaban bebiendo cada fin de semana y las locas cosas que hacían por producto de intoxicación eran para filmar.

No podía continuar así, debía de una manera u otra calmar el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de devolver todo antes que se desplomara en al suelo y despertara al azabache. Aún no se encontraba preparado para hablar con este aunque Sasuke no recordara nada de lo sucedido, él tenía que prepararse mentalmente porque por más que pudiera fingir que nada había pasado, sentía que traicionaba a este y más que nada a Sakura.

-Maldición… no fue completamente mi culpa.- dijo en un susurro girando el rostro para observar al azabache a su lado ya en coma 10 durmiendo boca arriba y con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos.

Tragó saliva con dificultad al obtener un leve recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-Tú también tienes la culpa teme desgraciado cara de momia.- le insultó con disgusto. Pero aunque le costara aceptarlo él pudo haberse controlado esa noche y no lo había hecho, algo cuerdo estaba y no como el imbécil a su lado que había actuado por ebrio.

Sacando de lado al azabache de sus pensamientos se puso de pie y tambaleándose brevemente se dirigió al cuarto de baño como lo había hecho el Uchiha momentos atrás. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le puso seguro aunque supiera que Sasuke no despertaría se sentía mejor así, mejor prevenir que cualquier cosa.

Con paso lento y agotado se sentó sobre la tabla baja del retrete, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza entre sus manos, como queriendo esconderse por un momento del mundo y reflexionar bien en lo que había hecho y qué hacer ahora.

Maldita sea, recordaba todo detalladamente como si de una bizarra película se tratase. Sentía que no era justo eso, que él tenía que cargar con todo el remordimiento de los dos ya que el otro infeliz se le había dado por borrar su memoria.

-"Desgraciado mal nacido y calentón."- continuó insultando a su amigo.

Era cierto que él se había dejado llevar en aquel momento pero el que había comenzado todo había sido el otro, que le cayera un bendito rayo si mentía.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Con un demonio se había tocado con su amigo casi hermano… con su amigo… AMIGO. Deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

Ahora su sexualidad estaba en duda y eso lo preocupaba mucho. A él le gustaban las mujeres y las tetas de estas, sus finas caderas y las esbeltas piernas que adornaban sus cuerpos y no un par de músculos, abdominales ni bíceps y tríceps y mucho menos aquellas caras cuadradas, pero había besado y manoseado a su amigo y este tenía todas aquellas cualidades. Y lo peor de todo era que estaba más preocupado por qué hacer ahora que por darle asco al haber hecho esas cosas con el azabache.

No era gay de eso estaba seguro, si Kiba le llegase a decir que lo besara él le diría que se fuera a la mismísima mierda por asqueroso, si Gaara se lo pidiera el resultado sería el mismo pero… si Sasuke se lo pidiera como esa noche… no estaba seguro de su respuesta.

No, no, no y no… esas cosas no deberían de estar cuestionándoselas, ya debería tener más en claro que eso no estaba bien. Para algo estaban las mujeres ¿no?, estaban hechas para los hombres y los hombres para las mujeres, fin de la historia.

A él aún le gustaba Sakura ¿no?, por eso cada vez que la veía junto al Uchiha su sangre hervía, eran por celos y por su amor hacía la pelirrosa y… o tal vez al….

-"¡NO UZUMAKI NARUTO!"- se gritó internamente levantando el rostro sobre saltado. Ese pensamiento estaba de más.

Se puso de pie por los nervios que le estaban atacando en ese momento y se dirigió al lava manos para lavarse el rostro.

-"Tranquilízate"- se dijo en un vano intento de quitarse al otro de su mente cosa que le fue imposible. –"Esto no está bien".-

Abrió el grifó y sin pensarlo dos veces se arqueo hacia abajo hundiendo completamente la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua fría. Tenía que relajarse de alguna manera, sea como sea.

No debería hacerse tanta historia, total el otro no recordaba nada y él podía hacer como si nada nunca hubiera pasado… pero… pero ese no era el problema. ¿A quién quería engañar? El problema era el sentimiento creado en su pecho, como anhelando algo imposible. ¿Cómo lo tomaría el Uchiha si recordara? ¿Se daría tantas vueltas como él o le diría…?

-"Dobe, eso solo fue producto del alcohol… olvidémoslo, no significó nada para ti ni para mí. Yo estoy con Sakura".- si… seguramente esa sería la respuesta del Teme. Haciendo como sí todo no fuera la gran cosa, pero se equivocaba y mucho porque lo hecho, hecho estaba y había que afrontar las cosas tal como son.

-"Que problemático-dattebayo".-

Cerró el grifo mientras extendía la mano a un lado de él para coger la toalla colgada. Se la colocó sobre la cabeza completamente mojada y comenzó a revolverse los cabellos para secarse.

Levantó el rostro y se encontró con su reflejó, las mejillas se le enrojecieron en el acto. En el cuello tenía un claro y marcado chupón y un poco más arriba, sobre la oreja le adornaba otro de igual tamaño. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano sobre la marca, recorriéndola con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciándola una y otra vez recordando como el Uchiha se la había hecho.

-"No tienes límites".- se dijo as bosando una tonta sonrisa.

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Habían llegado a la fiesta a las 9:30 pm, ni muy tarde ni tan temprano ya que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ser los primeros y mucho menos los últimos. Les agradaba cuando hacían acto de presencia en algún lugar y los presentes se les acercaban para saludarles, aunque eso por parte de Naruto, al Uchiha le daba igual._

_Llegaron a la residencia Hyuuga ya que ahí el pelinegro festejaba su cumpleaños. En la puerta los había atendido Sai, seguramente porque el cumpleañero se encontraba atendiendo al resto de los invitados._

_Desde afuera se podía escuchar claramente la música que retumbaba y las risas algo borrachas de los que se encontraban adentro._

_-Ya era hora que llegaran. Neji no dejaba de preguntarnos por ustedes.- les atendió con una sonrisa el pelinegro recargado sobre el marco de la puerta._

_-Por supuesto que íbamos a venir, no me perdería este evento ni loco-dattebayo.- respondió este con una sonrisa al moreno._

_-Es lo que todos le dijimos pero ya sabes cómo es el Hyuuga.- y era cierto. Para Neji los más importantes eran ellos dos._

_No porque discriminara o despreciara al resto de sus amigos, pero le tenía cierto preferitismo al Uzumaki y al Uchiha. Porque de chicos el rubio le había ayudado mucho a relacionarse con las personas y que no fuera tan arrogante, a ver las cosas de otra manera y que era mejor tener amigos que andarse solo, con el Uchiha era porque estaba constantemente junto a Naruto y le había cogido cierto cariño ya que ambos se parecían bastante._

_-Bueno… no puede vivir sin mí.- rió Naruto rascándose el puente de la nariz con algo de burla._

_-No te la creas tanto dobe, dijo: ambos… no solo tú.- le pico el azabache sabiendo de sobra que este soltaría chispas._

_-Tú no te metas teme bastardo.- el rubio le miró con reproche cosa que el otro ignoró._

_Sai simplemente rodeó los ojos con cansancio, conocía de sobra las peleas de estos dos y sus discusiones sin sentido. Sin más dejó la puerta abierta para que ingresaran ya que él no se quedaría ahí observando algo de todos los días, prefería unirse nuevamente a la fiesta y divertirse._

_-Ya dobe, entremos.- el azabache sin más ingresó adentro de la residencia Hyuuga dejando atrás al rubio, que en cuanto este se vio ignorado le siguió sin dejar de decirle lo teme que era. Sasuke le sonrió son arrogancia y le recordó que él era el Usuratonkachi más reconocido del mundo, cosa que armó otra discusión mientras se hacían paso entre la gente y saludaban a los presentes._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!- el gritó de Ino se oyó hasta en Canadá._

_El Uchiha gruñó levemente. Esa mujer nunca se daba por vencida y eso que sabía mejor que nadie que él salía con su mejor amiga._

_-Hola Ino.- dijo con desgano pasando de largo._

_-Hey, espera Sasuke-kun.-y no fue para menos que se le colgara del brazo en cuanto este le hubiera pasado por al lado. -¿Cómo estás?-_

_Que pregunta tonta era esa, la respuesta era más que simple… es más… estaba pintada sobre la frente de este._

_-"Hasta que tú llegaste, todo bien".- se dijo mentalmente conteniéndose las ganas de tirarla por ahí._

_-Que no se te pase la mano con el Uchiha, Ino. Él ya tiene dueña.-dijo Kiba de entre la multitud._

_Si, había muchas personas en aquel lugar. Muchos eran compañeros del instituto y muchos otros parientes del Hyuuga._

_-¿Pero qué dices Kiba? Sasuke-kun solo es mi amigo.-se excusó sacándole la lengua._

_-Si tú lo dices.-_

_Naruto se hizo paso entre la multitud acercándose por detrás a su amigo Neji que ni cuenta se había dado que él había llegado. Se encontraba muy entretenido conversando con el Nara y el Sabaku._

_-¿Piensas ignorarme toda la fiesta o voy a tener que abrazarte?- Neji reconoció en el acto la voz de su querido amigo. _

_-Depende ¿Me has traído obsequio?- respondió volteándose con una enorme sonrisa plantada en el rostro, bueno sonrisa al estilo Neji._

_-¿Pero por quién me tomas? Sin obsequio no es fiesta.-ambos rieron mientras se estrechaban en un amigable abrazo._

_-Gracias por venir, Naruto.- le susurró el pelilargo al oído. –Significa mucho para mí.-_

_-No tienes que agradecerme Neji, para mí es un placer.- le devolvió este en susurró también._

_Se abrazaron por unos segundos más, disfrutando de lo cálido del otro. Esa abrazo significaba lo mucho que se querían como amigos, realmente era muy importante el rubio para este. Él había sido du primer amigo de verdad, quien se había preocupado de verdad por hacerle ver lo importante que era estar acompañado y que no todo está en las manos del destino._

_-Por favor, romanticismo aquí no.- dijo Sai en cuanto se había acercado seguido por el Uchiha._

_No era normal abrazarse y menos para el Hyuuga, pero con Naruto hacía acepciones. _

_Se separaron y el rubio le dedicó una calidad sonrisa seguido de una cariñosa caricia sobre la cabeza de este, como si de un padre se tratase._

_-Feliz cumpleaños, Neji.- extendió su mano y le entregó el presente y este le aceptó gustoso. –Ojalá que sea de tu agrado.-_

_-Lo será… y si no, fingiré que así es.- rió tomándolo y observando el envoltorio. –Se ve llamativo.-_

_-Mejor ábrelo después que todos se hayan ido.- sí, mejor eso a que pasar el ridículo._

_-Te dije que era muy infantil el regalo, dobe.-_

_-Tú no te metas desgraciado.-_

_-Hmp… como sea. Feliz día Neji.-le felicitó el moreno entregándole su presente._

_-Gracias Sasuke-kun.- aceptó nuevamente._

_La fiesta se animó un poco más ya que Kiba no podía hacer todas las tonterías que deseaba porque su amigo de aventuras no había llegado, pero ahora que el rubio hacia acto de presencia las cosas cambiaban. Ambos comenzaron a bromear y a sacar a las chicas a bailar diferentes piezas, al principio música electrónica pero luego querían algo más arriesgado y optaron por poner salsa. Eso si había sido para reírse, no solo las chicas no les podían seguir el ritmo, sino que también para burlase un poco más del otro se pusieron como pareja para bailar y pelear por quién colocaba la mano en la cintura del otro. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, pero por más que aquello era broma ambos sabían bailar muy bien aquel ritmo._

_Como los padres del dueño de la casa no se encontraban, a pedido de Neji, el alcohol apareció y todos comenzaron a beber sin control. Ahí había comenzado el juego de quién bebía más y los primeros en participar fueron Kiba y Naruto, pero luego se sumó el azabache diciendo que él tenía más resistencia que ambos y luego Lee, y así se fueron integrando a la pequeña competencia el resto del grupo._

_Gaara no quiso aceptar ya que se conocía a la perfección y el alcohol no era su fuerte, podía caer redondo con solo una copa de sake. Él solo se dedicaría a burlarse de las ridiculeces que sus amigos hacían a medida que el alcohol calaba profundo y debía admitir que se divirtió bastante._

_Nunca se imaginó en ese estado a la Hyuuga, Hinata tampoco era una gran bebedora y con un par de sorbos ya no sabía ni quién era. _

_La música y el licor confundían bastante todo el panorama para todos los presentes, se les hacía muy divertido todo aquello, las luces, las bromas, los movimientos y demás cosas. Era como estar fuera de sus cuerpos y no tener control suficiente de sus actos. En pocas palabras… es descontrol._

_Ino había confesado que amaba plenamente a Chouji, que no se lo había dicho porque temía a que este le rechazara por eso usaba al Uchiha de pretexto, para que este se pusiera celoso, cosa que sorprendió mucho al muchacho y sin medir palabras se besó con la rubia. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido, nunca se lo hubieran imaginado._

_Por otra parte Lee confesó que también estaba enamorado de la Haruno y que compartía plenamente su dolor con el rubio, que este al ver la sinceridad del cejas encrespadas se pudieron a soltar lagrimones y demás cosas por la pelirrosa, llamándola en voz alta aunque claramente esta no pudiera oírlos ya que no se encontraba presente._

_Sasuke simplemente ignoró todo aquel alboroto ya que no le sorprendía para nada que esos dos se comportaran así, él ya sabía que la cosa era con ambos y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que dijeran todo ese amor que le tenían a su novia._

_Gaara no había tocado su copa de sake, no quería terminar como todo los demás porque estaba más que seguro que si bebía diría alguna tontería de la cual se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, asique optó por conversar con el Nara, que para este beber no era más que compartir una noche junto a su padre._

_Neji era otra historia, él es bastante reservado, no le gustaba abusar mucho del alcohol además de que no le agradaba mucho el sabor de este pero sin darse cuenta ya había bebido cuatro copas de sake al estar conversando con Kankuro y el Uchiha, la visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa._

_Para Kankuro eso era cosas de niños, él era un gran bebedor y no se molestaba en lo más mínimo en cuánto bebía o qué número de copa era esa, a él no le hacía ni cosquillas y por eso de vez en cuando se burlaba de su pelirrojo hermano por no tolerar para nada el sake. Cosa que el menor de los Sabaku le fulminó con la mirada siempre que podía._

_Sai ya no tenía noción del tiempo, junto al Uzumaki y a Inuzuka bebían como si la vida se les fuera en ello, diciendo por demás decirlo, muchas estupideces que por cada frase dicha por el pintor los tres se echaban a reír._

_Tenten ya no sabía dónde meterse, ese lugar se había trasformado en un boliche por así decirlo, era un lugar de puros borrachos. Le sorprendía de sobre manera la forma en la que se tambaleaba el Hyuuga, siendo él una persona de impecable presencia y verlo así daba algo de gracia, lástima que no había llevado una cámara consigo._

_Shino por otra parte se encontraba sentado observando a todos aquellos ridículos haciendo justamente el ridículo, no podía entender de qué servía beber tanto, solo lograbas hacer cosas que en tú vida harías, era volverse idiota por unas horas. En pocas palabras eso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido._

_Y por último el Uchiha, ese sí que era para filmar. Al principio había comenzado con un par de copas nada de qué preocuparse, pero en cuanto surgió la competencia de quién bebía más su control se había perdido. Y todo por querer ganarle al rubio ya que competían para todo, y este a su vez le retaba, que él era mucho mejor que un Uchiha y eso había sido un error._

_Naruto había decidió dejar de beber y darle la victoria al azabache, sabía que de tomar tanto nada bueno saldría de eso, sin contar que luego tendría que ir a su casa en ese deplorable estado. Así que gruñendo por lo bajo dio su derrota y tuvo que soportar las burlas arrogantes y autosuficientes del Uchiha, y este continuó tomando de puro vicio._

_La fiesta siguió un poco más, bailando entre todos, haciendo rondas para jugar. Charlando con todos, riendo de todo y nada y pasar ese increíble tiempo junto a amigos. Un buen sábado deberían decir, el mejor para Hyuuga Neji._


	5. Una noche de mucho alcohol: parte 2

_**Una noche de mucho alcohol: parte 2**_

_-Oe Teme… ¿podrías poner un poco de esfuerzo?- Naruto aferró mejor el agarre en su amigo tambaleándose un poco por el alcohol._

_-Como si pudiera, dobe.- respondió este mientras como podía se cogía con más fuerza del hombro del rubio. –Maldita fiesta.- balbució arrastrando los pies. _

_Naruto se quejó internamente. Llevar a rastras por la calle al Uchiha era de lo más complicado, ya que este no podía moverse ni siquiera y no era de lo más liviano que digamos._

_Ahora entendía a la perfección cuando el azabache se quejaba cuando él se ponía en juerga y Sasuke debía llevarlo a casa para que no se muriera en el camino._

_La fiesta había terminado hacia poco rato, dejando la residencia Hyuuga hecha un asco, como sí esta no se limpiara por días. Cuando el dueño de la casa viera el estado de su propiedad seguramente la bronca se la llevaría el pelilargo._

_Recordaba claramente la mirada de horror que había puesto Neji cuando la fiesta había finalizado y había echado una vista rápida de la casa, para ver el estado de esta. Y vaya que se habían divertido._

_Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió que el Uchiha había aflojado el agarre alrededor de su cuello y se desplomaba en plena calle mientras tosía._

_-Sasuke ¿estás bien? –dijo preocupado el rubio por el golpe seco que se había dado._

_Se agachó hasta la altura de este y le miró para comprobar si se había desmayado y agradeció plenamente cuando el azabache pestaño._

_-Dobe… vas a tener que arrastrarme hasta casa, ya no puedo moverme.- declaró el otro desde el suelo con una media sonrisa._

_Naruto frunció disgustado el entre ceño. ¿Cómo pretendía que le llevara hasta su casa si no se levantaba? Él tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, ya la vista se le cansaba y los parpados peleaban por mantenerse abiertos._

_-Haré lo que pueda, maldito ebrio.- le declaró cogiéndole de las axilas y tirando hacia arriba de este para ponerlo de pie de un solo tirón y que por suerte lo consiguió, pero antes de que el otro perdiera el equilibrio le rodeo la cintura con un brazo, y con el otro llevó el brazo del azabache por sus hombros como antes y comenzó a caminar con pasos muy cortos hasta la residencia Uchiha. _

_Él también se encontraba cansado, había gastado muchas energías bailando y sin contar que el sake hacía mella en él en ese momento, si no fuera porque había puesto un freno y había dejado de beber ahora mismo se encontraría como el azabache._

_Luego de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, al fin se podía distinguir en la cuadra siguiente la casa del pelinegro, eso animó más al rubio para que apresurara el paso pero no tanto ya que el Uchiha no le podía seguir el ritmo._

_Ya se encontraban delante de la puerta de entrada pero le era bastante difícil al Uzumaki abrir la puerta ya que esta se encontraba con llave, así que parecía que de todas maneras tendría que revisarle los bolsillos al ya algo dormido compañero._

_-Sasuke… despierta, ya hemos llegado.- le avisó el rubio sintiendo como se le había dormido toda la extremidad del brazo con la que sostenía al otro._

_El Uchiha levantó algo adormilado el rostro, frente a él estaba la entrada de su casa, cosa que lo alegró de sobre manera, extrañaba mucho su cama._

_-Gracias dobe.- dijo en un susurro este por no querer hablar muy fuerte porque podría levantar al resto de su familia._

_-Tienes que abrir la puerta, poderes mágicos no tengo.-_

_-Ya, ya… lo sé.- como pudo se enderezó soltándose del rubio y llevó su mano izquierda al bolsillo del pantalón, cogió la llave y teniendo párkinson en el camino abrió la puerta._

_Llevó un dedo a su boca indicándole a su amigo que guardara silencio y acto seguido le hizo señas con la mano para que lo siguiera. Naruto le obedeció._

_-Iremos directo a mi habitación.- _

_-Pero teme… yo tengo que ir a mi casa-dattebayo.- susurró quedándose a unos pasos de la escalera que el otro ya había comenzado a subir sujetándose del barandal._

_-No digas estupideces Usuratonkachi, no te irás a estas horas tú solo.- dijo volteándose con el ceño fruncido._

_-Pero no le he avisado a mis padres que no volvería, se preocuparán.-_

_-Mañana en la mañana les llamas.- dijo volviendo a retomar su camino. –Además estás tan cansado como yo y no creo que dures ni cinco minutos sin dormirte en plena calle.-_

_-Eso no es cierto teme, si te he traído hasta aquí sin morir.- Naruto infló las mejillas. A ese Uchiha le encantaba sacarle de quicio haciéndole ver que sin él no duraría nada._

_Ambos subieron hasta la habitación del moreno y lo primero que hicieron los dos sin mirarse luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, fue arrojarse sobre el cómodo y amplio colch_ó_n._

_-Podría morir aquí mismo.- sentenció el azabache dándose la vuelta y quedando baca arriba atravesado sobre la cama. –Oe Naruto…- este giró el rostro para verle a duras penas. –No te duermas con la ropa.-_

_-Sasuke, no tengo fuerzas para cambiarme.- dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse así mismo._

_-No, no, no Usuratonkachi, te levantas y te cambias… además…- le miró fijamente los pies. -¿No te has sacado los zapatos?- _

_-¿Eh? – balbuceó este mirando sus propios pies. –Santo cielo, no me di cuenta.- se incorporó con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-Quítatelos de una vez, dobe.- este también se incorporó como pudo de pie, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas._

_Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama y levantó un pie para quitarse el calzado y luego el otro._

_-¿Quieres un pijama o prefieres dormir en bóxer?- el rubio le miró unos segundos viéndolo en la puerta del armario antes de contestar, hacía mucho calor como para usar ropa._

_-En bóxer me quedo.- respondió ya sin calzado e incorporándose de pie al igual que el otro. _

_-Yo también, tengo mucho calor y no soportaría más ropa.- y cada uno por su parte comenzó a desvestirse._

_El azabache doblando las prendas a medida que se las quitaba y el rubio arrojándolas sobre el escritorio del Uchiha que adornaba la habitación. Ambos quedaron solo con sus ropas interiores. Naruto usando un bóxer de Calvin Klein completamente blanco bastante ajustado al cuerpo y con el borde de este en negro y las letras en el mismo tono blanco que la prenda, y el moreno con un bóxer marca MACHO de color negro también ajustado y con la diferencia de que el borde era blanco con las letras negras. Bastante parecidos._

_El Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia la espalda de su amigo al terminar de desvestirse y por una extraña razón le dieron ganas de acariciar aquella suave y morena piel._

_En seguida apartó la mirada confundido. Debía ser cosa del alcohol._

_-Buenas noches, teme.- dijo el rubio ya acostado sobre la cama apagando la luz prendida del velador._

_Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, le dolía mucho esta, sentía que se le reventaría en cualquier momento y se sentía mareado. Había bebido demasiado y él no estaba acostumbrado a ello._

_Con agotamiento se subió gateando sobre el colchón teniendo de panorama el desnudo cuerpo de su amigo y sin ser dueño de sus actos, se posicionó sobre este con la mente en blanco._

_Naruto sintió el peso del otro sobre sí y con los nervios de punta abrió los ojos con sorpresa encontrándose al Uchiha en cuatro patas, con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y ambas piernas abiertas dejando las de él atrapadas._

_El azabache lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, su respiración era pausada al igual que los latidos de su corazón._

_-Oye Sasuke… ¿qué haces?- dijo el rubio riendo algo nervioso._

_No era para nada normal ese comportamiento por parte de este además de que lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado raro._

_-Naruto.- el susurró ronco que dejó salir el azabache le erizó la piel._

_-¿Qué sucede… por qué estás sobre mí?- Naruto puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de este con la intención de apartarlo. –Salte de encima teme. Si querías este lado de la cama me lo hubieras dicho.-_

_-No quiero ese lado… te quiero a ti.- el azabache llevó una mano hacia las del rubio para apartarlas de su pecho._

_-¿Qu… qu… qué?- dijo abriendo de sobre manera sus azules ojos. –Jaja… esa estuvo buena Uchiha… me has pillado.- respondió rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice, pensando que este estaba bromeando. Pero dejó de reír en cuanto sintió una mano recorrer su pierna. Esa broma ya se había tornado rara._

_-Ya, ya teme… deja el chiste para mañana, ahora tengo sueño.- el azabache esbozó una media sonrisa._

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Nunca te han tocado?- el rubio se hundió más sobre la cama intentando así estar un poco más lejos._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- estaba nervioso, no… estaba más que nervioso. Nunca en su vida había estado en una situación así junto al Uchiha, y este nunca se había comportado de esa forma._

_Sasuke bajó su rostro hasta la altura del otro y humedeciéndose los labios chocó su nariz con la contraria. Naruto tembló, el olor a sake que desprendía era terrible._

_No sabía qué hacer, Sasuke lo estaba tocando y además… ESO NO ERA BROMA. Ya se había dado cuenta que estaba borracho, pero no se imaginaba que actuara de esa forma._

_Muchas veces anteriores ambos habían bebido, él siempre más que el azabache, pero nunca de los nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Él tenía a Sakura._

_-Oe teme… aléjate.- habló serio y claro._

_Sasuke no estaba consciente de lo hacía y eso lo sabía pero más que nada le molestaba el que por un par de copas, este se le tiraba encima. Si no fuera él el que se encontraba en ese momento… ¿se le tiraría a otro u a otra? No quería saber la respuesta._

_El Uchiha ignoró olímpicamente el tono serio de su amigo con ese "aléjate", no pensaba con claridad. De repente se sentía con deseos de poseerle y acariciarle, la explicación no la tenía y no la buscaría._

_Una vez más el azabache pasó una mano por toda la superficie del muslo del rubio, subiendo cada vez más para luego volver a bajar._

_-¿Qué pretendes Sasuke? Tienes novia.- le recordó tratando de no pensar en la extraña sensación de agrado que le provocaba aquella caricia sobre su pierna. –Sin contar que somos amigos.- dijo frunciendo más el ceño. _

_El Uchiha no le respondió, parecía en una especie de trance en el que estaba y se notaba concentrado en lo que hacía._

_-Naruto.- volvió a susurrarle casi sobre sus labios. _

_Sus ojos recorrían todo el rostro del rubio, como queriendo recordar cada expresión que este mostraba._

_Naruto no contestó, ya no sabía qué hacer. Esa mano sobre su pierna lo estaba descolocando por completo y no en el buen sentido. Se lo quería sacar de encima sea como sea, pero por extraño que pareciera no quería hacerlo, algo muy contradictorio._

_El rubio cerró los ojos por un momento para concentrarse y empujarlo de una vez, pero no pudo. La mano del azabache ahora se encontraba sobre si intimidad acariciándole levemente, como una caricia superficial. _

_-No… Sasuke… ya… deten… te.- dijo con la respiración acelerada y con sus mejilla en un tono rojizo._

_-No.- fue la simple respuesta del mayor antes de posar los labios sobre los del rubio._

_Era un simple rose, labio con labio, sin llegar a mayores, solo una muestra de qué no podía detenerse._

_Uzumaki ya no pensaba con claridad. No lo había tocado mucho pero no podía apartarlo, ya no… porque quería sentir más._

_Abrió despacio ambos ojos y podo observar los ojos del contrario cerrados. Había juntado sus labios con los suyos sin moverse._

_Inconscientemente hizo a un lado el rostro para encajarlo mejor con el azabache, en una posición más cómoda para poder sentir un poco más aquel beso y nuevamente cerró ambos ojos._

_Sasuke al notar la aceptación del rubio, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del otro apretándolo más. Posó ambas manos sobre el cuello de este y abriendo suavemente un poco más su boca cogió el labio inferior de Naruto con los suyas y los estiró hacía arriba, en una acción más que sensual._

_El rubio abrió sorprendido los ojos, no conocía ese lado del azabache. ¿Era así también con Haruno? Nunca se lo había preguntado en la manera en la que este besaba a la pelirrosa, pero si lo hacía de ese modo… que suerte tenía Sakura._

_Con lentitud soltó el labio del otro mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su mirada rayaba en el deseo. Quería ir un poco más lejos, quería sentir al rubio y quería que este lo sintiera._

_Se sentía algo mareado, el alcohol le estaba pasando factura pero no se detendría en ese momento, no lo haría._

_Incorporándose un poco sobre el cuerpo del otro, se sentó sobre la cintura de Naruto y posó ambas manos ahora a cada lado del rostro del otro, que lo observaba desde abajo atentamente._

_-Naruto… quiero sentirte.- susurró roncamente mientras sin esperar respuesta del otro, meció sus caderas con las contrarias logrando que ambos intimidades se frotaran ligeramente. _

_El rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos soltando un suspiro. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, sentir como su masculinidad era tocado por la del azabache era excitante. Podía sentir como su miembro antes dormido se despertaba con los leves vaivenes que hacían sus caderas._

_Eso no estaba bien, para nada… estaba terriblemente mal y lo sabían, pero no podía detenerse, su miembro estaba erecto y si lo dejaba así sería doloroso al igual que para el azabache._

_¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? Estaban ebrios eso lo sabía pero algo de conciencia él aun tenía y si no detenía todo aquello en ese preciso momento se arrepentiría al día siguiente cuando ambos se despertasen y se miraran a los ojos._

_Pero no lo hizo, no apartó al azabache como pensaba hacerlo, no quería, su cuerpo tenía vida propia y estaba reaccionando como nunca a las caricias del otro._

_-Sasuke… - dijo en un suspiro tirando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como aumentaban los movimientos de caderas que ejercía el otro. –Sasuke.- volvió a suspirar._

_Se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, la excitación le subía cada vez más queriendo que el otro le tocara partes del cuerpo que nunca antes le hubiera interesado, eso no era normal, para nada normal, pero no comprendía el por qué._

_El Uchiha bajó su rostro hasta la altura de su amigo sin dejar de moverse, juntó nuevamente ambos labio pero esta vez no sería una leve caricia._

_Lo besó vorazmente, ingresando su lengua en la cavidad ajena con desespero, mojando los contornos de los labios del rubio que como podía le seguía el ritmo. Se separó un poco para tomar algo de aire y en menos de lo esperado ya había tomado nuevamente al rubio._

_Bajó su rostro hasta el cuello y sin sutileza succionó la morena piel con fuerza, le mordió y volvió a succionar una y otra vez, cosa que el Uzumaki no hacía más que soltar leves jadeos y estrujar la sábana debajo de él._

_-Sasuke…- susurró con voz cubierta de deseo._

_El otro por su parte dejó por un momento aquel pedazo de piel para dirigirse hasta la oreja y hacer la misma tarea con esta. La succionó y lamio todo su contorno mientras sus manos no se detenían y manoseaban el perfecto cuerpo bajo suyo._

_Bajó otro poco y continuó besando todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance dejando rastros de saliva en el transcurso hasta llegar a los muslos, que sin previo aviso los separó y lamio el primero que vio más cerca. Y como antes había hecho, volvió a dejar otra roja marca sobre el muslo y uno grande._

_Naruto cerró con fuerza los ojos, se estaba volviendo completamente loco, las caricias y labios de este sabían cómo excitarlo con facilidad. Podía sentir como su miembro se encontraba más que duro, le palpitaba con insistencia._

_Sin aguantarse más, llevó su mano por todo su torso y bajó hasta su entre pierna para darse un poco de placer ya que el azabache se encontraba bastante entretenido con sus piernas, besando y mordiéndolas. Pero al momento en el que se proponía satisfacerse, la mano contraria lo detuvo en el acto._

_-No lo hagas así.- habló el Uchiha posicionándose nuevamente sobre el rubio. –Déjamelo a mí.-_

_Naruto asintió con las mejillas muy sonrojadas por la excitación mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos._

_Sasuke se colocó en cuclillas en las caderas de este y continuó con lo que había empezado, meció ambas erecciones con sus caderas, haciendo que se tocaran._

_Los movimientos eran lentos y profundos, cosa que se sintiera un poco más el placer y en menos de lo que ambos se esperaban, se encontraban en una danza furiosa por sentir más de aquello._

_El Uchiha se aplastaba con fuerza sobre el cuerpo ya sudado del rubio y este a su vez se mecía desde abajo con ansias._

_Estaba cerca del clímax, lo podía intuir por todo su ser como su cuerpo no paraba de darle descargas por toda su espalda, estaba cerca y ya no tenía noción del tiempo._

_Ansioso por llegar al orgasmo, aumentó sus movimientos haciendo que el azabache hiciera lo mismo pero repentinamente este dejó de moverse, cosa que le disgustó un poco._

_¿Ya se había venido? ¿Tan rápido?_

_Abrió ambos ojos con pesadez por el placer para ver al otro y el por qué se había detenido, y lo que pudo observar no le gustó para nada._

_No se había venido Sasuke, si no que se había quedado dormido apoyado prácticamente sobre la pared por su frente._

_Sorprendido más que cualquier otra cosa se incorporó un poco y miró más de cerca a este y se pudo asegurar que sí, se había dormido en plena sección de placer. No lo podía creer._

_¿Cómo se había dormido de esa forma? Y lo peor de todo es que lo había dejado así, aun sin terminar, con el miembro duro y sin venirse._

_Enojado, rechinaron los dientes con fuerza y coraje._

_El muy bastardo se había dado el lujo de abandonarlo en esas circunstancias y lo peor de todo es que este tampoco había soltado su esencia, pero bien parecía que el cansancio y el alcohol le habían ganado la batalla._

_-Teme.- le llamó con la voz bastante enojada mientras lo sacudía un poco por el brazo. –Despierta infeliz.-_

_Pero este no parecía estar en sí, cualquiera lo podía darlo por muerto._

_-¡Qué despiertes desgraciado!- alzó un poco la voz ahora zamarreándolo. Pero el resultado era el mismo._

_El Uchiha había sucumbido al alcohol y al sueño._

_Estaba molesto, no, más que eso. Podría matar a alguien allí mismo. No le molestaba tanto el hecho de quedar a medias, pero lo que sí le enfurecía era el caso de que fue cosa de Sasuke el besarlo y masturbarlo de esa manera y todo por culpa de su borrachera._

_Tratando de no aprovechar el estado lamentable del azabache y golpearlo hasta que le sangrar los nudillos, lo cogió de ambos brazos y lo quitó de encima de él despacio y lo recostó a su lado._

_Lo observó por unos segundo viendo como respiraba pausadamente con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo que había hecho._

_-Mira lo que haces por un par de copas de más.- dijo en un susurró volteando el rostro y mirando al frente._

_Bueno, por lo menos ya no se tendría que preocupar por bajar su erección, ya se había ido sola por el enojo._

_Suspiro un poco mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro para tranquilizarse, recién ahora pensaba en lo que había hecho._

_¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué no había detenido al Uchiha? Y lo peor de todo es que si este no se hubiera desmayado, habrían llegado hasta el final._

_Basta, ya era suficiente, en la mañana pensaría lo que haría y seguramente Sasuke también, hablarían de lo ocurrido y harían como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo mejor por el momento era descansar y despejarse un poco, a él también le estaba cayendo el sueño._

_Sin más, se recostó a un lado de su "amigo" bastante lejos, quedando casi al borde de la cama, mientras menos le tocase mejor para él y se dispuso a dormir, cosa que no le llevó mucho trabajo caer rendido por toda la fiesta y "cierto asunto". _

_

* * *

_

**_N/A:_**_ Bueno gente, acá les dejo la otra parte de mi fic de lo que sucedió después de la fiesta. Y sí, lo sé, me quieren matar por haber hecho que Sasuke se haya dormido en plena diversión, pero lo siento gente, así iba a ser desde un principio y por favor no me acuchillen. O.O_

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo chapter que va a ser redactado desde el punto de vista del Uchiha, pero este aún no recuerda nada. (que desgraciado ¬¬)

Sin más que decir... adiós y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! (Esto es por si no llego a actualizar antes) Dejen reviews please que eso me pone muy contenta. Dénme ese como regalo de Navidad n_nU JAJAJAJA... Gracias por todo el apoyo!


	6. ¿Por qué me evitas?

_**N/A: **__**He vueltoooooooo! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy, pero muy bien. Yo fantástica**__ (por si les interesa)._

_**GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE MI CUENTA VUELVE A LA VIDA! **__(Se oyen aplausos de fondo). __**Aunque debo decirles algo que les va a hacer cometer un crimen… y contra mí. Mi cuenta no era la que funcionaba mal…. ERA MI LAPTOP! **__(es para morirse). __**Esa máquina de porquería hacía lo que quería! Pero ya no importa **__(¿verdad?), __**porque estoy aquí de nuevo con este capítulo que les tengo desde año nuevo y no había podido subirlo y, que espero que les guste y cumpla sus expectativas.**_

_**Si tienen dudas por mi otro fic, el de Año nuevo, no se preocupen que también lo tengo listo desde que nací más o menos, pero cuando tenga algo más de tiempo lo subiré. **_

_**Bueno mis queridas lectoras, les agradezco por la paciencia que me han tenido y por los alentadores reviews que me dejaron. Esas cosas mínimas hacen que uno quiera dejarlas muy satisfechas, como en mi caso.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**__** A todas, porque me hace muy feliz cada comentario y opinión desde mi primer capítulo hasta ahora. Y después de un año casi, aún continúan ahí para mí y eso me llena de alegría.**_

Yuki-2310, tsukimine12, Kyuubi, Cassandra, Bonnie dattebayo, Ciel13, Marthiis Wolff, DGHA, Lily-chan, Daneshka Boticcelli, Nathy, Saku-ann, Ale, fangirl sasunarusasu, Nati, Murasaki19, Kyu, Azurie, Pikacha, Lenay-chan, coptesita, saku-aya, Fati, Hikarii Mugiwara, foxxxy, Saavedra.

_**Sin nada más que agregar, espero que disfruten de este chapter y me dejen muchos más reviews para alegrarme la vida y mi existencia XD. Gracias!**_

* * *

_**¿Por qué me evitas?**_

Suspiré resignado por cuarta vez aquella tarde, con la mirada puesta sobre la pantalla de mi móvil sin ver ni uno solo de sus mensajes. Ni siquiera me respondía las llamadas que hice estos últimos dos días; era como si me evitara, y no comprendo el por qué. No recuerdo haberle ofendido en ningún sentido.

Cerré la tapa del celular con fuerza, la frustración me estaba comenzando a desesperar completamente. Quería saber de él, del por qué habías desaparecido de mi casa el domingo a la mañana sin dar explicación a nadie. Sin que yo lo notara.

Y ahora me esquivaba en el instituto, como si por alguna razón mi presencia le incomodara. Otra frustración más que agregar a mi lista de agotamiento.

No sé qué hacer para acercármele, cada vez que intento inútilmente hablar con él me repela de manera magistral. Como si el solo verme le causara temor, y no lo comprendo.

Me molesta de sobre manera su estúpida actitud, de fingir no verme en cuanto ingreso al instituto; de refugiarse entre Shikamaru y Gaara. Como si ellos supieran algo que me concierne pero yo no debo saber, y eso me irrita… mucho.

Parecen ancianas chismosas cuando cuchichean de esa manera, hablando en secreto y desviando sutilmente la mirada hacia mí, creyendo que no lo he notado. Porque estoy completamente seguro que su tema de conversación es sobre mi persona y eso es otra de las cosas que me enoja.

* * *

Llegué esa mañana al instituto, siendo acompañado por Sakura como últimamente ha estado haciendo. Naturalmente pasaba por Naruto cada mañana ya que su casa queda de paso y además el ser acompañado por el dobe es realmente divertido, en cierta forma retorcida. Pero desde que Sakura es mi novia, pues… me parece más prudente ir por ella primero y luego por el dobe. Pero desde hace unas dos semanas, solo soy acompañado por mi novia, ya que el muy Usuratonkachi me ha estado evitando, yéndose más temprano para el instituto antes que llegue para ir los tres juntos como nos estábamos acostumbrando a hacer.

-"Idiota".

-Oye, Sasuke-kun… ¿te encuentras bien? –dijo Sakura a mi lado.

Llevé mi vista hacia ella tratando de ocultar mi mal humor, no podía estar toda la mañana con el ceño fruncido y con pocas ganas de hablar para con cualquiera que quisiera cruzar palabras conmigo. Debía tratar de despejarme y dejar el problema de Naruto por un rato.

-Perfectamente.- dije mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad para no preocuparla. Algo que seguramente no ha funcionado por la mirada de desconfianza que ha puesto. Pero no puedo hacer más que eso.

-Pues no lo pareces ¿has peleado con alguien?- mi mandíbula se tensó en el momento. -¿Peleaste con Naruto?- volvió a preguntarme mientras cogía con más fuerza mi mano entrelazada con la de ella.

¿Por qué las mujeres deben ser tan curiosas? ¿Es por tener eso que llaman "intuición femenina"? Sea lo que sea deberían saber que a los hombres no les gusta eso.

-No, para nada.- dije solamente sin ganas de hablar. No quería ser grosera con ella, pero tenía que saber que no deseaba que preguntara.

-¿Seguro? No te ves bien, Sasuke-kun.

Estaba preocupada, se le notaba en el tono de voz, pero no podía decirle lo que me sucedía, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Hn.- di como respuesta a sus preguntas para que notara que no quería hablar del tema, algo que comprendió muy bien, ya que el resto del viaje al instituto fue en completo silencio. –Más tarde te explicaré.

Al llegar al establecimiento, me despedí rápidamente de mi novia para buscar al dobe antes que fuera rodeado por el Sabaku y el Nara. Asique, con un casto beso sobre sus finos labios me despedí de Sakura y emprendí mi camino hacia los vestíbulos donde seguramente se encontraba Naruto.

A la primera hora del día teníamos clases con Gai-sensei en el campo de entrenamiento, una de las clases favoritas de Naruto, que asistía aunque hubiera un terremoto o cayeran meteoritos.

Crucé los pasillos con tranquilidad mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón aún pensando.

Fuera lo que fuera que tuviera el dobe, me desconcertaba completamente. El que me esquivara constantemente y me viera con miedo y creo que algo de vergüenza me sacaba de mis casillas. Si tenía un problema lo mejor sería solucionarlo. Y si aún no estaba del todo conforme con la relación entre Sakura y yo, que me lo hiciera saber.

-Uchiha.

Giré mi cuerpo en cuanto oí mi nombre a mis espaldas para ver a la persona que interrumpía con mi meta, y una idea surgió por mi mente en cuanto observé al Sabaku detrás de mí.

-Gaara.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa sin mucho éxito. -¿Necesitas algo?- pregunté sin interés alguno. No es que no me cayera bien, todo lo contrario, hasta se podía decir que éramos buenos amigos. Pero el que él fuera uno de los que hablaba con Naruto en susurros a mis espaldas, me molestaba un poco.

-No, de hecho iba a decirte que si buscas a Naruto, se encuentra en el cuarto de limpieza.- alcé una de mis cejas sin comprender. ¿Qué hacía el dobe en la conserjería? –El muy idiota ha volcado una lata de pintura en los baños.- dijo éste negando con el rostro. –Sí, lo sé. No me preguntes cómo es que ha hecho eso, pero él es así de raro.

-De acuerdo, iré en este momento.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tu mal humor?

Bien parecía que mi expresión de mala leche se veía a kilómetros.

No me molesté en girarme antes sus palabras, no tenía el tiempo de explicarle de mi situación, además que seguramente él ya lo sabe. Asique opté por responder lo que tenía dentro de la garganta hacía días.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Sabaku. Seguramente lo hablas con el dobe todo el tiempo.- y sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hacia el cuarto de limpieza para encarar al rubio.

-¿Entonces lo recuerdas?- aquello detuvo mis pasos de repente. ¿Recordar? No sabía de qué hablaba.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté más desconcertado que antes. -¿Recordar qué?

Pude apreciar como el Sabaku apretaba los labios. El muy tonto había metido la pata a mi parecer, pero como no sabía a qué se refería, no podía descifrar el secreto.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultan, Gaara? – dije acercándome nuevamente al otro. –Parece que hay algo de lo que no me entero.

-No… no es nada. – respondió rápidamente volteando el rostro. –Será mejor que busque a Kiba, tengo asuntos que atender.- el cambio de tema me hizo fruncir las cejas.

Antes que escapara lo cogí del brazo con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo. Éste me observó tranquilo, como si su actitud se encontrara en completa calma; eso me extrañó.

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke?

-¿Qué es lo que supuestamente debo recordar? – le pregunté de forma dura, ya estaba cansándome de todo aquello. Que hablaran de una maldita vez.

-No soy yo el que debería decírtelo. Pregúntale a Naruto y quítenme a mí de esto.

Esa respuesta no me la esperaba en lo más mínimo. Así que sí había algo de lo que no tenía la menor idea.

Los ojos de Gaara me decían claramente que no quería continuar con la charla, algo que respetaré por el momento ya que pienso preguntarle a Naruto a qué se debe tanto misterio, sin dejar que huya esta vez.

Le solté el brazo para dar por terminada la conversación entre nosotros y pude apreciar como prácticamente el Sabaku huía de mí a paso rápido. Otra razón para interrogar al Uzumaki a la fuerza.

¿Qué era eso tan malo qué había sucedido para qué ellos reaccionaran de ese modo? ¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo?

Dejándome de taladrar el cerebro me dispuse a continuar mi camino para encontrar al dobe, y grande fue mi sorpresa al verle doblar en un pasillo con la ropa completamente empapada de pintura blanca. Verdaderamente era un idiota a cuerda. ¿Cómo había terminado manchado de esa forma? Y lo más extraño ¿Qué hacía jugando con pintura?

-Naruto.- le llamé para captar su atención ya que se veía demasiado concentrado en tratar de quitarse las manchas del rostro.

La clara tensión en su cuerpo al verme, me hizo desconcertarme y más al ver como daba la vuelta para, seguramente, huir.

-¡Naruto! –grité enojado listo para emprender una carrera en cuanto el muy dobe había comenzado a correr. ¿Pero qué le sucedía al dobe? Ni que tuviera lepra.

Esto era sumamente extraño. Ambos corriendo, uno persiguiendo al otro en una carrera demasiado rápida. Si alguno de nuestros profesores nos viera, nos quedaríamos unas lindas y largas horas en detención.

Valla que el maldito imbécil corrí rápido, pero no más que yo. Además de que parecía demasiado nervioso al tropezar constantemente con sus propios pies. Pero al fin pude acorralarlo en uno de los pasillos, siendo la atracción de los demás alumnos que nos veían con desconcierto al ver como yo lo cogía de la ropa y lo estrellaba en una de las paredes para luego impedirle el paso extendiendo mis brazos a los lados para que no pudiera escapar.

Bien parecía que lo había arrojado con demasiada fuerza, la mueca de dolor que puso Naruto me preocupó. Pero eso era lo de menos.

-Basta… de correr.- dije muy agitado, aunque la respiración del dobe era peor que la mía.

Él me observó solamente, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento inclinándose un poco y apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Pero no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos.

-Naruto.- le llamé al comprobar que no se dignaría a observarme de frente. -¿Qué es lo qué te sucede?

Sus ojos se agrandaron como platos, algo que me confirmaba que había sucedido algo malo y que no se atrevía a decírmelo.

-¿Naruto? – volvía a llamarle para captar su atención.

Los murmullos a nuestro alrededor, me advirtió que ese no era el lugar indicado para aclarar nuestras diferencias, pero ya no quería esperar más tiempo. Deseaba arreglar las cosas lo cuanto antes.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir de manera nerviosa. –No puedo decírtelo.

De acuerdo, no era eso lo que quería oír, pero parecía que Naruto hacía un esfuerzo sobre natural para no desmayarse de los nervios. ¿Por qué estaba tan sonrojado? No habíamos corrido tanto.

-¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo?

La mandíbula se le tensó con fuerza, como queriendo retener las palabras que seguramente querían salir solas.

-Es… algo malo y no creo que quieras oírlo.

Como me lo imaginaba, había pasado algo malo entre nosotros y yo ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Fue en el cumpleaños de Neji ¿cierto?- pregunté aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El comportamiento de Naruto había cambiado desde ese entonces.

La mirada suplicante que me dedicó me descolocó por completo. ¿Había hecho o dicho algo para dejarlo en ese estado?

De repente, una idea se pasó por mi mente de forma fugaz, y seguramente tenía que ver con Sakura.

-Aún no aceptas del todo que sea novio de Sakura ¿verdad? –pregunté ya más tranquilo. Comprendiendo el por qué de su actitud.

-Sí… es eso.- afirmó haciendo a un lado el rostro.

Como me lo suponía. Naruto me evitaba porque no se sentía cómodo al verme con la chica de sus sueños.

La mirada de culpa y abatimiento que el dobe puso me preocupó y al mismo tiempo me intrigó. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo más ocultaba, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar. No era la mejor situación para tratar el problema. Una parte ya estaba aclarada y eso me dejaba más tranquilo.

-Hablaremos luego ¿sí? –dije echando una rápida mirada a nuestro alrededor. Los demás alumnos se veían realmente entretenidos observándonos y murmurando, eso me disgustaba.

Observé a mi amigo esperando una respuesta y éste asintió bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Quería saber, pero no lo haría ahora. Ya tendríamos tiempo para hablarlo.

En modo de apoyo, posé mi mano sobre su hombro derecho y le di tres palmadas para que comprendiera que no estaba enojado en lo más mínimo. Pero al tener contacto con su cuerpo, sentí los leves temblores que azotaban todas sus extremidades, y una sensación de Deja vú me invadió por completo. Se sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, o como si su cuerpo ya lo había acariciado anteriormente.

Rápidamente retiré mi mano con miedo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Sin agregar algo más, me di media vuelta y emprendí el viaje a la clase. Mientras más pronto se esfumara aquella sensación, más rápido todo quedaría como antes.

* * *

Todo había quedado en el olvido.

En el transcurso del día, el dobe se había comportado como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros esas dos semanas, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso. Bien parecía que aquella conversación en la mañana había hecho efecto en él.

En la hora del receso, me arrastró hasta una de las mesas de la cafetería del instituto, obligándome a sentarme con el resto del grupo que desde lejos se podía ver lo escandalosos que eran, pero no tenía más opción que aceptar su "propuesta" ya que hacía tiempo que no almorzábamos juntos y en cierto modo, yo mismo deseaba que comiéramos juntos.

Sakura no le dio demasiada importancia el que no almorzara con ella, simplemente me sonrió con complicidad y dijo que también quería irse hacia la mesa de Ino para conversar y que no me preocupara por aquello.

Esa era una de las mejores cosas que mi novia tenía para conmigo, me daba la libertad que necesitaba sin atosigarme.

Al llegar a la mesa, siendo cogido del brazo por el Usuratonkachi, no me pasó desapercibido las miradas interrogativas que el Nara y el Sabaku le enviaron al dobe en un rápido movimiento. Y menos pude ignorar como Naruto negaba con el rostro en respuesta a su, seguramente, pregunta sin palabras.

-Ven, teme.- dijo formando una sonrisa mientras hacía que me sentara a la fuerza prácticamente en una silla a su lado. No opuse resistencia en lo absoluto.

-Vaya, Uchiha…- comenzó a hablar el Inuzuka con la boca llena de comida. ¿No tenía modales en su casa? –Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos.

-Eso no es cierto. Nos vemos todos los días.- dije de manera cortante. No hacía falta darse cuenta que solo deseaba molestarme.

Naruto a mi lado rió levemente.

-Si es verdad. Te la pasas con tu novia.- esta vez fue Chouji el que habló. – Sin intenciones de ofender.- se excusó al ver mi expresión de pocos amigos.

-Ya, ya… déjenlo tranquilo.- intervino de manera sorpresiva el Nara.- Ustedes se quejan de envidia nada más.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de arrogancia se apoderada de mi rostro.

-¡Tú no te metas! Que estás aquí con nosotros solo porque Temari no te quiere cerca.

Shikamaru resopló con fuerza algo incómodo al tener la asesina mirada de Gaara sobre sí.

-Qué problemáticos son.- susurró con disconformidad haciendo el rostro a un lado para evitar mirar al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermana, imbécil?

-Nada.

¿Shikamaru estaba saliendo con la Sabaku? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Aún no están de novios, pero sí tienen algo juntos a escondidas de Gaara.- susurró Naruto cerca de mi oído al ver que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

Asentí comprendiendo. Ahora me daba cuenta porque estos dos se sentaban juntos algunas veces cuando el pelirrojo no asistía a clases.

-¿Cómo que no le has hecho nada? ¿Y lo que sucedió en…?- comenzó a decir "inocentemente" Kiba, siendo interrumpido por la nada simulada patada que Shino le proporcionó debajo de la mesa, haciendo que esta se moviera por el bruco golpe.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el cara de perro llevando ambas manos hacia su pierna acariciándola. -¡¿A ti qué te pasa?- gritó en el rostro de su amigo con enfado.

-Tengo movimientos involuntarios en mis pies.- respondió con simpleza y sin inmutarse el Aburame.

La carajada de Naruto por lo dicho, casi me deja completamente sordo. ¿Había necesidad de reírse en mi oreja?

-¡Apunta hacia otro lado tu escandalosa voz, dobe!- grité con la misma intensidad empujándolo, sin poder lograr que cerrara la boca. Parecía que con eso había aumentado su gracia.

El resto de los presentes rieron también por contagio; la risa de Naruto era imposible de ignorar para ellos, pero no para mí. La expresión que traía podía confundirse claramente con una piedra.

Y así transcurrió el almuerzo que creía sería tranquilo. Qué equivocado estaba.

Al pobre de Shikamaru no le dejaban respirar con las palabras con doble intención respecto a Temari, algo que a Gaara no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Lee no paraba de saltar junto a Naruto y correr todo el día, desafiándose con verdaderas tonterías.

Shino había desaparecido de un momento a otro sin que lo notáramos.

Neji se había mantenido callado todo el rato, observando al resto del grupo con clara indignación de que ellos fueran sus amigos.

Chouji se había mantenido al lado del Nara para apartar al molesto de Kiba que lo único que intentaba, era fastidiar la poca paciencia que se traía Shikamaru. Mientras éste era asesinado una y otra vez por la mirada enfurecida del Sabaku.

El resto de nuestras amigas y mi novia, se había mantenido algo apartadas de nosotros. El día de hoy los hombres se encontraban bastantes escandalosos.

¿Y yo? Bueno, me había mantenido al margen del problema, solo intervenía cuando Naruto estaba por comenzar otro reto con Lee, logrando dejarme los pelos en punta de la paciencia al límite.

Sí, cómo quién dice, un día como cualquier otro en el instituto.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Lo sé, merezco que me decapiten. Y no las voy a detener, tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo y no las culpo._

_Después de casi un año, me vengo a presentar con este capítulo bastante corto y lo siento! De veras!_

_La actualización del próximo será pronto, no me voy a tardar casi nada. Y el otro fic lo subiré mañana o pasado, depende del tiempo que tenga libre._

_Gracias por todo y espero de corazón que me perdonen y continúen leyéndome sin resentimientos._

_Nos estamos leyendo! Besos!_


End file.
